BEYBLADE NEO
by Ryoko Hisoka
Summary: Ante un nuevo torneo, una joven demasiado extraña y loca aparece ante nuestros héroes para desafiarlos, e introducirlos a la locura que les espera. NO YAOI, diferentes parejas.
1. La ninja X

CAPITULO 1: la ninja X

El nuevo campeonato estaba a punto de iniciar. El viejo equipo se había reunido otra vez para competir en este gran evento. Ya se les había dicho que sería la última vez que competirían, pues no podrían ser campeones para siempre. A pesar de haberse molestado, Tyson finalmente accedió, y esa vez, su última vez, quería ganar de nuevo.

Esa tarde, decidieron reunirse para entrenar. Y después de comer, Tyson decidió nadar un poco en la playa. Pero algo tal vez no previsto sucedió.

Tyson: ¡Auxilio! Me dio un calambre.

Para todos era obvio que eso pasaría (claro, a quien no le da un calambre si comes y después te vas a nadar). Pero lo que sucedería después, no fue tan esperado.

Una completamente extraña chica apareció de la nada, vestida como una ninja con un traje negro, coderas, rodilleras y hombreras rojas, una máscara negra, un listón amarillo en su cintura, y su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo. Lo único que se veía de su cara eran sus lindos ojos azules.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, la joven saltó al agua y rescató a Tyson.

Hilary: muchas gracias, pero ¿quién eres tú? Yo soy la misteriosa Ninja X, defensora de la humanidad, de las causas nobles, de los sentimientos de las personas y del bien común. Viajo por el mundo buscando llevar alegría a donde quiera que voy. Soy la gran ¡NINJA X!

¿:

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

Tyson: estas loca

Hilary: ¿así le agradeces después de que salvó tu vida?

NX: no es necesario, yo solo lo hago por el bien de la humanidad.

Hilary: le hubieras hecho más bien si lo hubieras dejado ahogándose, a ver si así se le quita lo vanidoso.

Tyson: ¡cállate, yo no soy vanidoso!

Hilary: sí lo eres

Tyson: grr

NX: deténganse, en nombre de la ley (todos se quedan callados) así está mejor. No querría tener una batalla con alguien a quien le acaban de partir la cara.

Tyson: ¿juegas beyblade?

NX: juego muchas cosas

Tyson: ¿cómo qué?

NX: pues… a las muñecas… a la matatena… ¡ah si! Y a ser súper heroína.

Tyson: ¿no querrás decir "a que tomo heroína"?

NX: sí, a eso también. (Todos se caen de espaldas estilo anime) bueno, ¿vas a batallar? ¿sí o no?

Tyson: claro que sí.

NX: (brincando y saltando como niña pequeña emocionada) ¡yupiii! ¡Qué bien!

Ya en un bey estadio (o como se escriba)….

NX: ¿listo?

Tyson: listo

Ambos: 3… 2… 1… let it rip (o como se escriba) (ambos lanzan sus beyblades)

El beyblade de la ninja x atacó sin piedad a dragoon, empujándolo hacia la orilla, pero con una maniobra, se logró librar de esa táctica.

Tyson: veo que te gusta ir al grano.

NX: sí, mis papás tienen un rancho, y me gusta comerme los granos.

Tyson: ¿eh?

La ninja x golpeó su beyblade con fuerza, pero Tyson contraatacó fuertemente.

NX: rayos, tendré que usar "eso"

Tyson: ¿qué es "eso"?  
NX: prepárate para mi mayor y más peligroso ataque. El.. ¡CORRE QUE TE ALCANZO!

Tyson: ¿el qué?

El beyblade rojo de la Ninja X comenzó a girar a toda velocidad por todo el lugar, volviéndose casi invisible.

En sus giros comenzó a golpear a Tyson sin que éste se diera cuenta, y cuando menos lo esperaba, su beyblade fue sacado del bey estadio.

Tyson: ¡nooo!

NX: ¡síiii! (brincando y saltando otra vez)

Tyson: ¿cómo hiciste eso?

NX: ¿hacer qué?

Tyson: eso

NX: ¿eso? ¿El payaso tenebroso? ¿Esta aquí? ¡Que alguien me esconda por favor!

Tyson: no, me refiero a tu ataque, el "corre que te alcanzo" o como se llame.

NX: pues yo te advertí que corrieras. Jijiji

Ray: no tiene caso Tyson, jamás te lo dirá.

Max: tiene razón, esa chica está loca.

NX: ¡oye! ¡Aun estoy aquí!

Max: lo siento.

Tyson: no puedo creer que una loca como ella me haya ganado.

NX: aun estoy aquí.

Tyson: sí, ya lo sabemos (voltea a verla) ¡pero que!

Kenny: desapareció

Hilary: ahora ya no está ahí

Ray: esa chica sí que es misteriosa

Max: querrás decir rara.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar….

Niño: ¡auxilio! ¡Se atoró mi gatito en el árbol!

NX: (llega de repente) ¿qué pasó niño?

Niño: mi gatito se atoró

NX: ¡OH no! ¡Que alguien lo ayude!

Niño: ¿no puedes hacerlo tú?

NX: ¡ah, es cierto! Yo soy una súper heroína, la misteriosa NINJA X

Niño: ¿y como bajarás a mi gatito del árbol?

NX: tengo un plan…. Ven gatito gatito gatito

Niño: ¿ese es tu plan?

NX: mis encantos felinos no funcionan, tendré que utilizar mi arma secreta.

Niño: ¿cuál es?

NX: mi celular, para llamar a los bomberos.

Niño: que floja eres…

NX: de acuerdo, usaré mi beyblade. (Y lo dispara contra la rama del árbol, y el gatito cae sobre ella) jaja, lo rescaté, ahora me podré unir a los bomberos y tomar sus dálmatas para hacerme un abrigo de piel.

Niño: ¿Quién te crees? ¿Cruela Devil?

NX: ¿Cruela Devil? ¿Dónde?

Niño: olvídalo, ¿me devuelves a mi gato?

NX: claro (se lo da)

Niño: gracias

NX: un placer ayudarte.

Y la Ninja X se fue rápidamente.

Volviendo con los blade breakers…

Ellos caminaban hacia la casa de Tyson mientras conversaban.

Tyson: No puedo creer que me ganara alguien así.

Hilary: deja de quejarte, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde.

Tyson: mm

Ray: me sorprendió lo rápida que era, ese ataque fue increíble.

Max: es cierto, ¿cómo le habrá hecho?

Kenny: durante la batalla noté algo muy curioso en su beyblade.

Hilary: ¿qué es?

Kenny: bueno, a su beyblade la falta una pieza

Tyson: y a su dueña le falta un tornillo.

Ray: ¿qué parte le hace falta?

Kenny: la punta de abajo

Max: ¿la punta? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Kenny: no lo sé, pero es muy raro

Tyson: todo en ella es raro ¿a quien se le ocurre vestirse de ninja y andar por ahí salvando gente en la ciudad?

Ray: tu hermano también lo hacía ¿recuerdas?

Tyson: pero él solo nos desafiaba, jamás se puso a andar de súper héroe.

Hilary: es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, ella parecía un poco mayor que nosotros, como de la edad de tu hermano.

Tyson: eso no es posible, nadie de esa edad estaría tan loco.

Max: quien sabe.

Al día siguiente…

Tyson: (sarcástico) que bien, más entrenamiento.

Kenny: es importante si quieres ganar el campeonato mundial.

Tyson: sí, eso ya lo sé.

Ray: además no podrás ganarle a esa ninja extraña si no entrenamos.

Siguen caminando por la calle hasta que Tyson choca contra algo en una esquina.

Tyson: rayos, ¿qué fue eso?

Daichi: deberías tener más cuidado

Tyson: ¿Daichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daichi: vine para entrar al torneo.

Entonces aparece la ninja X

NX: oí gritos por aquí. ¿Quién está en peligro?

Ray: nadie, ninja X

Max: es solo Tyson que tropezó con Daichi.

Daichi: ¡ninja X ¡ ¡hola!

Tyson: ¿la conoces?

Daichi: claro, es una súper heroína.

FLASHBACK

Daichi compraba dulces en una tienda.

Sr.: bien, niño, son 12 $

Daichi: ¡oh no! ¡Me hacen falta 5$!

NX: (aparece de repente) no temas, yo te ayudaré.

Daichi: ¿tienes 5$?

NX: déjame ver (saca su bolsa) a ver, tengo dos centavos, tres centavos, cuatro centavos, un centavo más…

-una hora después-

… 4.9 $ y… ¡oh no! ¡Me falta un centavo!

Daichi: ¡oh no!

NX: espera…. Aquí esta… bien niño, que disfrutes tus dulces..

Y se va

FIN FLASHBACK

Tyson: ¿y por eso ella ya es una súper heroína?

NX: claro que lo soy. He hecho muchas cosas.

Tyson: ja, pero no eres la campeona mundial de beyblade.

NX: ¿qué es eso?(todos se caen de espaldas)

Tyson: ¿no sabes lo que eso es?

NX: nop

Después de una hora tratando de explicarle y de safarse de sus tonterías...

NX: entonces entraré al torneo, y seré la campeona mundial, y cumpliré mi sueño de dominar al mundo, muajajajajaja son pinky, son pinky y cerebro-bro-bro-bro

Todos: ¡cállate!

NX: ay bueno. ¿De que estábamos hablando?

Kenny: (con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza) del torneo

NX: ah sí ¿Cuándo va a ser?

Hilary: inicia mañana.

NX: ¿mañana? Mm.… bueno…entonces ahí estaré.

Y la ninja X se fue corriendo extremadamente rápido.


	2. Un nuevo torneo

CAPITULO 2: un nuevo torneo

Al día siguiente, en el torneo.

Tyson: que alivio, no he visto a la ninja X por aquí.

Daichi: quizás se le olvidó por estar rescatando alguien o algo así.

Max: o quizás sólo se le olvidó.

Ray: vamos chicos, las inscripciones ya van a cerrar, hay que darnos prisa.

Todos: sí.

Después de inscribirse….

NX: disculpe, ¿Dónde es el torneo de beyblade?

Sr: aquí es.

NX: ¡qué bien! ¡la justicia triunfa otra vez! (cantando) ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡qué bien!

Tyson: ninja X ¿qué haces aquí?

NX: vengo al torneo, y voy a ganar.

Ray: ¿cómo vas a ganar si ni siquiera te haz inscrito?

Todos: ssshhh (le tapan la boca)

NX: ¿hay que inscribirse?

Sr: sí, aquí mismo.

NX: ¡uy que bien!

Horas después, antes de empezar el torneo.

NX: ¿ya comenzó?

Todos: no

NX: ¿ya comenzó?

Todos: no

NX: ¿ya?

Todos: ¡no!

NX. Estoy aburrida, voy a cantar…witzy witzy araña, tejió su telaraña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar más elefantes, con agua y con jabón, se desenreda el pelo con la tablita, yo ya la brinqué, bríncala de nuevo, yo ya me cansé, se moja y se seca, como los demás, agachense, está cubierta de pilares de oro y plata, romperemos un pilar, no pierdas el tino, por que si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino.

-varias canciones revueltas después-

Tyson: Ray, por piedad, haz que se calle

Ray: bueno…mm... Ninja X... ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

NX: es una larga historia ¿se las cuento?

Todos: ¡no!

NX: bueno, es qué era una vez...

-AFUERA-

DJJ: damas y caballeros, el torneo de beyblade va a comenzar.

-adentro-

Todos menos la Ninja X: (con música celestial y luz iluminándolos: aleluya, aleluya.

Todos los competidores salen hacia el estadio.

DJJ: bien beyluchadores, antes de comenzar. Recibamos unas palabras del Sr. Dickenson(o como se escriba)

Sr. D: gracias, bien, creo que es necesario explicar las reglas antes de comenzar.

(Abajo del escenario)

NX: miren, un señor calvo.

Todos: sshhh, cállate.

(De vuelta arriba)

Sr: bien, comenzaremos la primera ronda con una competencia de todos contra todos, los últimos cuatro en quedar en cada bloque serán quienes pasen a la siguiente ronda.

La segunda ronda se enfrentaran por turnos, y el último de cada bloque llegará a la final. El ganador de la última batalla será el campeón. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

Bien, en el bloque A había alrededor de veinte personas, entre ellos, Tyson, Daichi y Max, en el bloque B había el mismo número de personas, entre ellas, la Ninja X, Kai, y Ray.

Después de la batalla todos contra todos del bloque A, quedaron Tyson, Daichi, Max y un chico llamado Joel.

Ahora vamos a la batalla del bloque B.

Cuando la ninja X apareció, a toda la gente le pareció bastante extraña, y a los que la conocían, le pareció vergonzoso.

DJJ: ¿están listos todos? 3, 2, 1

NX: ¡acción!

DJJ: no, por supuesto que no, Let it rip. (Todos disparan sus beyblades)

NX; jaja, jamás podrán vencerme. Los eliminaré a todos de una buena vez, Aurel, ¡corre que te alcanzo!

El beyblade de la Ninja X comenzó a correr como loco y aparentemente sin control por todo el bey estadio, derribando a cada beyblade en su camino. Ray, Kai y un sujeto suertudo, con un beyblade defensivo, lograron esquivar los ataques, hasta que solo quedaron ellos cuatro y la ninja X.

DJJ: eso es todo, Kai, Ray, Marco y la ¿ninja X? han ganado.

NX: ¿gané? ¿eso significa que ya soy la campeona mundial de beyblade?

Ray: ¡no!

NX: ¿y que gané?

DJJ: pasar a la siguiente ronda.

NX: aay, yo quería un auto.

Y se van.

-atrás del escenario-

Ray: tuvimos suerte de salir librados de esta.

Daichi: su bey blade era casi invisible.

Kai: ¿ustedes cnocen a esa retrasada?

Todos: por desgracia(suspiran) sí.

Hilary: (con una risa maliciosa) ella venció a Tyson en una batalla.

Tyson: cállate.

Kai: ¿ella te venció?

Tyson: sí.

Ray: su ataque es el más rápido que he visto.

Daichi: sin lugar a dudas es excelente.

Kenny: chicos, quiero mostrarles algo, creo que ya descubrí el secreto de la Ninja X.

Todos: ¿en serio? ¿Ya sabes quien es?

Kenny: no, ese secreto no.

Todos: (decepcionados)

Kenny: el secreto de su ataque. Miren, (les enseña un beyblade que no tiene la punta de metal)

Tyson: ya nos lo habías dicho.

Kenny: ahora miren lo que pasa si lo disparo. (Lo lanza y el beyblade comienza a girar como loco hasta que lo detienen)

Ray: entonces su secreto es que su beyblade no tiene punta.

Max: sí, pero ¿cómo lo controla sin ella?

Daichi: es bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para controlar algo así.

Hilary: es la primera cosa inteligente que dices.

Daichi: ¿qué?

Hilary: no, nada.

DJJ: damas y caballeros, la siguiente ronda va a comenzar. En esta ronda se enfrentarán, por el bloque A, Tyson contra Daichi, y Max contra Joel. Y en el bloque B, la ninja X contra Ray, y Kai contra Marco.

Bien, resumiré esto.

Finalistas bloque A: Tyson y Max

Finalistas bloque B: Kai contra ¿?

Ray contra la ninja X.

Después de que lanzaron sus beyblades, Ray notó en la ninja X algo poco común en ella, estaba... ¡Seria!

NX: vas a ver lo que es pelear niño.

Ray: ya lo veremos

NX: eres muy rápido, pero no tanto como un ninja, ya verás, Aurel ¡corre que te alcanzo!

Ray: rayos. (el beyblade de Ray estaba siendo muy golpeado, pero logró concentrarse y empezó a evitar los ataques)

NX: ¿cómo? Bien, has neutralizado mi ataque, pero no haz evitado los demás.

Ray: ¿hay más?

NX: SIPI, Aurel, sentado(su beyblade se quedó quieto)

Ray: ¿sentado? ¿por qué le das a tu beyblade ordenes de perro?

NX: por que mi bestia bit, es un lobo.

Ray: ¿un lobo?

NX: Aurel, ¡ve por él!(comienza a golpear al de Ray)

Ray: Driger, garra de tigre.

NX: ayy que lindo, tu bestia bit es un gatito.

Ray: un tigre.

NX: que bien, nos llevamos como perros y gatos. Mi lindo wa wa va a vencerte.

Ray; ¿wa wa?

NX: SIPI

Ray: -pensando- ya comenzó a actuar raro otra vez- vamos Driger.

NX: Aurel, marea de dolor.

Ray: ¿qué? (Aurel atacó formando pequeñas olas, pero aun no vencía a Ray)

NX: ¿te sientes bien?

Ray: sí, ¿por qué?

NX: es que yo ya me maree, por eso mi ataque se llama marea.

Ray: (se ríe) eso sí que fue divertido.

NX: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿en verdad? ¿eso crees?

Ray: sí

NX: mm, bien, voy a vencerte. Aurel, ataque del espanta suegras. (la bestia bit se muestra, es un gran lobo azul con los ojos rojos, y lanza un gran rugido, atacando a Driger con gran potencia)

Ray: (tapándose los oídos) ahora sé por que se llama espata suegras.

NX: cuando quieras te lo presto.

Ray: jeje, gracias, pero debo acabar esto de una vez, Driger, ataca. (Y Driger atacó una vez más, con toda su potencia, la defensa de la ninja X estaba débil, y la arrojó fuera del estadio) lo logré.

NX: ¡oh no! mi sueño de ser campeona mundial se ha acabado.

Ray: ¿ese era tu sueño? Creí que era salvar al mundo.

NX: ¿ah si?

Ray se cae de espalda estilo anime.

NX: lástima, perdí.

Ray: me alegra haber peleado contra ti, fue una batalla muy divertida.

NX: ¿te parece?

Ray: sí.

NX: gracias, eres el mejor oponente que he tenido.

La ninja X se retiró, estaba bastante feliz con los resultados, y bastante triste por haber perdido.

Resumen.

Bloque A: Tyson contra Max

Bloque B: Kai contra Ray.

Después de una serie de batallas emocionantes, quedaron así.

Final: Kai contra Tyson.

Ganador: Tyson. (Obviamente)

Ya en la ceremonia de premiación.

Sr. D: bien, ya que hemos anunciado al ganador, es hora de ver quienes formarán parte del equipo Japonés en el torneo mundial. Y serán, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi y la Ninja X.

Todos: ¿qué?


	3. A México

CAPITULO 3: A México

Sr. D: bien, ya que hemos anunciado al ganador, es hora de ver quienes formarán parte del equipo Japonés en el torneo mundial. Y serán, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi y la Ninja X.

Todos: ¿qué?

NX: (aparece de pronto) (con los ojos brillando) ¿qué?

Sr. D: es ke ahora los equipos serán de cinco personas y un entrenador, y…

Tyson: no, eso no puede ser.

Sr. D: fue una decisión que tomamos en el jurado, el estilo de pelea de la ninja X nos pareció sorprendente.

Kai: no pueden hacer eso.

Sr. D: lo siento.

DJJ: espere, señor Dickenson, le acaba de llegar un mensaje, desde México.

NX: (emocionada) ¿de México?

Sr. D: pónganlo, por favor. (lo ponen en la pantalla, y aparece un hombre joven muy apuesto, de cabello café y ojos del mismo color) ah, hola Ilec, que placer verte, ¿qué ocurre?

Ilec: Hola señor D. lo llamo por que estoy buscando a una persona.

Sr: D: (desconcertado) ¿a una persona?

Ilec: supongo que debe estar por ahí, su nombre es Ninja X.

Todos: ¿a la ninja X?

NX: aquí toy.

Ilec: ¡ah, ninja X! te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, tu familias nos dijo que estabas en Japón, y como supusimos que entrarías al torneo, le llamamos Sr. D.

NX: no lograrás secuestrarme, villano.

Sr. D: él no s ningún villano, es el entrenador del equipo de México.

Ilec: así es, y te buscamos para pedirte un gran favor.

NX: ¿quieren que salve al mundo?

Todos: ¡no!

Ilec: queremos que te unas al equipo mexicano de beyblade. Las A-girls.

Tyson: eso es genial.

Max: (le dice al equipo) si acepta nos desharemos de ella, que bien.

NX: (con cara pensativa)(oh, piensa) mm, ¿A-girls? Suena a un equipo de puras mujeres ¿hay hombres?

Ilec: no, solo yo, que soy el entrenador.

NX: mmm (los chicos muriendo de nervios) mmmm (los chicos aun más nerviosos) okay, acepto.

Los chicos: ¡síiiii!

NX: jijiji

Ilec: bien, el torneo empieza en unos días, te estaremos esperando.

¿:(en la transmisión) Ilec ¿qué estas haciendo?

Ilec: nada, nada

¿: no te creo, dime

Ilec: (asustado)no, Dafne, por favor, no. (se corta la transmisión)(todos sorprendidos)

NX: okay, gracias. Pero... ¿Cómo le haré para llegar a México?

Sr. D: bien, la primera fase del torneo será en la ciudad de México, lugar donde está tu equipo, puedes irte con los chicos.

Chicos: (con lagrimas en los ojos) nooooo.

Sr. D.: además les tengo otra sorpresa.

Chicos: ¿qué es?

Sr. D: cada equipo necesita un entrenador, y ya escogí uno par ustedes. Mañana estará con ustedes en el aeropuerto.

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto.

Tyson: (rezando) ojalá se le olvide, ojalá se le olvide.

Ray: no te ilusiones.

Kenny: ¿creen que venga con el disfraz?

Max: No lo dudo.

Hilary: si no viene con el disfraz ¿cómo la reconoceremos?

Ray: bueno, pues es rubia, con los ojos azules.

Tyson: (sarcástico) OH sí, eso nos dice mucho.

Hiro: hola chicos.

Tyson: ¿Hiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiro: yo soy el entrenador.

Daichi: vaya sorpresa.

NX: (aparece de pronto) hola.

Todos: (con gotita de sudor) hola

NX: hola

Todos: hola

NX: hola

Todos: hola

NX: hola

Tyson: ¡ya basta!

NX: uyy, aviones (se va a ver los aviones por la ventana)

Cuando por fin se suben al avión.

Tyson: yo pido sentarme con Max

Hilary: yo con Kenny

Ray: yo con Daichi

Kai: yo solo

Hiro: (sarcástico) oh sí, déjenme con la ninja

NX: uuy ventanas, uyy asientos. (se sienta) uuy bolsas para el mareo, puedo usarlas.

Todos: no

NX: ¿cuándo sirven la comida?

Todos: ayy

El avión despega, y los chicos comienzan a hacer planes para quitarle la máscara a la Ninja X en cuanto se quede dormida. Pero…

NX: un mamutcito quería fumar, trataba y trataba y no podía fumar

-una hora después-

un mamutcito quería tomar, trataba y trataba y..

todos: la interrumpen: ¡cállate!

NX: mmm

Aeromoza: (llega milagrosamente) disculpen, ¿se les ofrece algo?

NX: ¡sí! Vera.. quiero el mundo, la fabrica de snickers, ¡ah si! Y a Brad Pitt.

Tyson: a mi se me ofrece que la arrojen por la ventana.

Aeromoza: yo me refería a algo como una bebida.

NX: Mm. bueno… quiero…coca

Todos: (asustados y con mucho sudor) ¿coca?

NX: sí, coca-cola

Todos: fiuf

Aeromoza: ¿algo más?

Todos piden sus bebidas, y la aeromoza se va.

NX: mmm, hay algo que se me olvida..

Hiro: ¿qué es?

NX: no sé

Kenny: yo sé, ¿cómo te vas a tomar la soda si traes máscara?

NX: fácil, me la quito.

Todos: (curiosos) ¿ah si?

NX: sí. ¡ah! ¡ya sé lo que se me olvidó!

Todos: ¿qué?

NX: que la soda me vuelve hiperactiva.

Todos: (asustados) ¡que!

-cámara lenta- llega la aeromoza

todos: noooo

la intentan detener, pero no llegan a tiempo, la aeromoza le da la soda a la ninja.

-cámara normal-

Kenny: al menos podremos verla sin la máscara.

Pero la ninja solo se quita la parte que le cubre la boca y se toma la soda de un solo trago.

Todos: oh no.

Después de horas de canciones de la ninja X, todos se quedaron dormidos. En una de esas, Hiro, se despertó, y descubrió a la ninja mirando por la ventana, y sus hermosos ojos azules con una mirada nostálgica.

NX: uuy nubes.

Y todos se terminaron de quedar dormidos.

Horas después, por fin llegan al aeropuerto.

Chicos: (se bajan, Daichi algo mareado, y ven la luz del exterior) (con musica celestial) aleluya, aleluya.

Hilary: (llorando) yo también estoy feliz.

NX: (se baja corriendo) yyyuupiiiii

Llegan a la sala de espera.

Tyson: y bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?

Hiro: nos dijeron que Ilec vendría por nosotros.

Ray: bien, pues vámonos. (caminan a la puerta)

Hilary: ¿Dónde está la ninja X?

Tyson: ¿se fue? Que bien, vámonos.(siguen caminando, Kenny se queda pensando)

Kenny: ¿pero como nos van a reconocer si no traemos a la ninja X? (todos se quedan en shock)

Hilary: bien, pues hay que ir a buscarla.

Todos se dividen para buscarla, mientras….

NX: uuyy, lucecitas. (Sigue las luces del aeropuerto hasta llegar a la maquina donde están las maletas) uyy maquinitas (ve las maletas) uyy maletas, (y se queda ahí mirándolas idiotizada)

Volviendo con los chicos….

Kai caminaba tranquilo por el aeropuerto buscando a la ninja, cuando… una chica que corría muy apresurada tropieza con él y se le caen sus cosas.

Kai: ¿estás bien? (y ve la chica, y ella lo ve a él, la linda chica tenía el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, unos ojos muy grandes y muy brillantes, y usaba un pantalón de mesilla con una blusa blanca)

¿: (Tímida) sí, estoy bien (se quedan mirándose, hasta que se dan cuenta y se levantan) ay, lo siento, fue mi culpa, lo lamento mucho, pero me tengo que ir, adiós.

Y la chica recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo como antes. Kai se le quedó mirando. Luego recordó lo que hacía y siguió buscando.

Con la ninja X.

NX: uuuyy que máquina tan bonita.

Hiro: ninja X, aquí estás, que bueno que te encontré.

NX: ¿quién eres tú?

Hiro: soy Hiro, el entrenador de los blade breakers

NX: ¿Quiénes?

Hiro: los muchachos del avión.

NX: ¡ah! Los amigos del monito.

Hiro: ¿monito? Bueno, no importa, vámonos.

NX: sí señor.

Hiro por fin logra llevarse a la ninja X y reunirse con los demás. Continúan caminado hasta que ven algo muy peculiar.

La misma chica que tropezó con Kai, junto con un joven muy alto y apuesto, levantaba un letrero que decía "bienvenidos blade breakers y ninja X"

NX: uyy, mi nombre con letras grandototas.

Hiro: (se acerca) ¿tu eres Ilec?

Ilec: sí yo soy, mucho gusto.

Hiro: yo soy Hiro (estrechan las manos)

Tyson: ¿tu eres Ilec?

Ilec: si

Tyson: (llorando le toma la mano) gracias, muchas gracias.

Ilec: (extrañado) ¿por qué?

Tyson: por que nos has quitado de encima a la ninja X.

¿: era lo correcto.

Tyson: ¿Quién es ella?

Ilec: ah, olvidé presentarlos, chicos, ella es Dafne, miembro de las A-girls.

NX: ¡ah! Tu eres la que interrumpió la transmisión.

Dafne: muajajajaja, shi, (con los ojos brillosos y las manos juntas) ¡y soy una gran admiradora tuya!

Todos: ¿admiradora?

NX: (desconcertada) ¿en verdad?

Dafne: sí, fue en parte mi idea que te unieras al equipo.

NX: OH. (Dafne y la ninja X comienzan a platicar animadamente)

Ray: es cierto, ¿por qué la solicitaron par ser parte de su equipo?

Ilec: por que ella es una de las mejores beyluchadoras del mundo, y además es mexicana.

Todos: ¿queeeee?  
NX: ¿pues qué creían que significaba la X?  
Max: ¿extraña?

Ilec: bueno, se hace tarde, y hay que irnos al hotel.

NX: yo quiero ir a comer tacos.

Dafne: más al rato vamos y llevamos a tus amigos.

NX: ¡síii! ¡y llevaremos al monito!

Dafne: ¿qué monito?

NX: el monito que sabe Tai-chi.

Hilary: ¿te refieres a Daichi?

NX: ¿así se llama el mono?  
Daichi: ¡no soy ningún monito!

Tyson: (riéndose de Daichi junto a los demás) pues sí lo pareces.

Daichi: ¡cállate!

Ilec: mejor vámonos antes de que alguien salga herido.


	4. La odisea de los tacos

CAPITULO 4: La odisea de los tacos

Entonces se fueron en un autobús privado. Era de noche, y la ciudad se veía estupenda. Las luces, los edificios, todo era genial.

NX: (idiotizada viendo las luces) uuuuuyyyyyyyy lucecitas.

Dafne: (toda sonriente y paciente)que bonitas ¿verdad?

NX: siiiiiiiii

Dafne: que bien, entonces te agradará mucho mi bestia bit.

Hilary: me alegra ver que alguien se lleve bien con la ninja X.

Ray: sí, y lo más increíble es que tenga fans.

Ilec: ya llegamos.

Max: que bien, si volvía a escuchar la canción del mamutcito me iba a morir.

NX: ¿quieren que cante?

Todos menos Dafne: ¡no!

Se bajaron al hotel y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Ilec: Ninja X, aquí es en donde dormirás. Junto con tus nuevas compañeras de equipo.

Chicas: ¡hola! ¡Bienvenidos a México! ¡Somos las A-girls!

Chicos: hola

Dafne: miren chicas, ella es la ninja X.

Chicas: ¡wow! ¡la ninja X!

¿?1: que lindo es tu disfraz

¿?2: y que bonito tu cabello, es largísimo.

¿?3: y esos ojitos azules.

NX: jeje, gracias.

Ilec: (con una gota enorme de sudor estilo anime) jeje, bueno, creo que los presentaré, chicas, ellos son Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai, Daichi…

NX: síii el monito que sabe Tai-Chi

Todos: cállate

Ilec: Kenny, Hiro y Hilary.

NX: ¿Hilary Duff? ¿Dónde?

Hilary: yo no soy Hilary Duff.

Ilec: ejem,.. Chicos, ellas son Dafne, Andreia (así se escribe), Liz y Akary. (bien, descripciones: Andreia tiene el cabello plateado-grisáseo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, utiliza una falda de color verde-azul, una blusa amarilla, todo muy ligero; Liz utiliza un short de mezclilla azul, es castaña clara con ojos café, usa una camiseta negra y un chaleco muuy largo de color verde agua y unos guantes sin dedos color negro; Akary utiliza un pantalón tipo pescador con motivos militares, una gabardina corta y una blusa negra abajo, una medalla de cadena, una boina, piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro muuy largo peinado en media cola, y ojos medianos color café)

Akary: mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos.

Liz: un gran honor, en serio, ustedes son los actuales campeones y esperamos competir con ustedes pronto.

Andreia: no te apresures, déjalos descansar.

Liz: sí, tienes razón.

NX: Dafne, ¿y mis tacos?

Dafne: ¡ay, es verdad! Hanna, ¿sabes donde venderán unos buenos tacos por aquí?

Akary: ni idea.

NX: bueno, ¡yo iré a buscar una taquería! ¡y compraré los mejores tacos de México! ¡esa es mi misión esta noche!(se va corriendo)

Dafne: oye, espérame, yo también quiero ir (pero la ninja X ya no está) mm bueno, será la próxima vez.

Liz: ay, no debí dejarla ir, se supone que soy la capitana de este equipo, debería reaccionar mejor.

Tyson: así pasa a veces.

Ilec: Liz, no es tu culpa, además, lo más seguro es que regrese pronto, no hay ninguna taquería abierta a estas horas.

Kenny: chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar, mañana nos espera un gran torneo.

Ilec: ¡ah! Sobre el torneo, el Sr. Dickenson nos dijo que va a haber equipos de varios países, como Argentina, Canadá, EUA, Rusia, China, Holanda, Italia, etcétera, y que los finalistas serán los equipos que ganen más victorias durante cada etapa del torneo. Será una gran competencia, será mejor descansar antes de mañana.

Todos: está bien.

Y se van todos a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras.

NX: debo encontrar una taquería, debo encontrar una taquería, uyy luces. (se va a ver las luces de un antro y ya mero entra al antro)

Guardia: oye, necesitas una identificación de que seas mayor de edad, niña.

NX: no soy una niña, soy la gran ninja X.

Guarda: sí, como digas, no puedes entrar, debes irte de aquí.

NX: no me iré. (De pronto sale un ladrón con una gran bolsa de dinero) uyy dinero.

Guardia: ¡alto!Déme esa bolsa!(el hombre lo empuja y lo derriba)!OH no! ¡Se escapa!

NX: (corre y se pone frente al ladrón) ¡alto en el nombre de la ley!

Ladrón: ¿quién eres tú?

NX: Yo soy la misteriosa Ninja X, defensora de la humanidad, de las causas nobles, de los sentimientos de las personas y del bien común. Viajo por el mundo buscando llevar alegría a donde quiera que voy. Soy la gran ¡NINJA X!

Ladrón: no, eres la gran niña loca, hazte a un lado.

NX: no lo creo (lo patea)

Ladrón: oye, ¿quién te crees?

NX: batmannn nanananana.

Ladrón: estás loca. (Llega la policía-como siempre, tarde-y se lleva al ladrón) me las pagarás ninja X.

Guardia: vaya, nos salvaste, puedes entrar al antro, nomás no le digas a la chota (aquí en México así es como le decimos a los policías)

NX: gracias, aunque según yo tenía algo que hacer (ve las luces) uuyyy luces (entra al antro).

Más tarde……

NX: (bailando en el antro) (cantando) mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda, mesa que más aplauda le mando, le mando la niña, za za za yacuza yacuza. (Le gruñe el estómago) uuyyy tengo hambre, iré por mis tacos. (se va a toda velocidad)

Cuando por fin va a llegar a la única taquería abierta –cámara lenta-

NX: ttttaaaaaaccccoooooosssssssss (corre para llegar, una mano se acerca al puesto y…)

Letrero- "cerrado"

-cámara normal

NX: nooooooooooooooooo. (Comienza a llorar)

Al día siguiente, en el buffet.

Tyson: (que por fin se despertó luego de que le aventaran 12 litros de agua fría) hola chicos, hola buffet.

Liz: Tyson; ¿no has visto a la ninja X?

Tyson: por suerte no.

Liz: (triste) ooh.

Tyson: ¿qué pasa?

Ray: es que no la hemos visto en todo el día.

Akary: no llegó a dormir anoche.

Tyson: ¿qué? Eso es extraño, ¿cuánto tiempo puede tardarse alguien en conseguir unos tacos?

Max: asi es la ninja X quien sabe.

De pronto aparece la ninja X toda cabizbaja, triste, cansada, sucia, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

Dafne: ¡ninja X! ¿qué te pasó?

NX: por fin conseguí los tacos (les enseña la bolsa)

Akary: pero ninja X, estos son tacos de barbacoa, que por lo común se comen en el desayuno, no para cenar.

NX: lo sé.

FLASHBACK

La Ninja X caminando sin energía por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, pero con la adrenalina al máximo por voltear a cada rato hacia atrás para que no la fueran a asaltar.

-horas más tarde-

gallos: kikirikiiiii

NX: (cantando) ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡qué bien, uyyyy amanecer

-horas más tarde como a las nueve de la mañana-

la ninja X ve un puesto de tacos de barbacoa que están abriendo, corre, y por fin alcanza a pedir sus tacos pero…

Sra. : son $100

NX: ¿100$? Mm déjeme ver, tengo un $, dos $, 3 $-otra hora después- y yy ¡100$! ¡ahí está!la Ninja X cumple con otra misión de nuevo!

FIN FLASHBACK

Tyson: (boquiabierto al igual que todos) ¿estuviste toda la noche buscando tus tacos?

NX: sí.

Hanna: bien, pues cómetelos antes de que se enfríen.

NX: es quee… ya no tengo antojo de tacos.

Todos: ¡quéeee!

NX: y acabo de recordar que soy vegetariana.

Todos se querían suicidar.

Liz: (totalmente furiosa) ¿y entonces por qué estuviste toda la noche buscando tacos?

NX: por que esa era mi misión.

Todos: aay no

Akary: Tyson

Tyson: ¿sí?

Akary: tú eres el único que no ha desayunado, cómete esos tacos por favor.

Tyson: con mucho gusto.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tyson devoró los tacos con todo y el buffet. Y la ninja X también contribuyó en dejar vacía la barra.

Luego volvieron a subir, pero esta vez fueron todos a la habitación de las chicas.

NX: muy bien chicas, les traje algunos obsequios de japón.

Chicas: (emocionadas) ¿en serio?

NX: sípilili (abre su maleta y saca unas cosas) les traje kimonos (le da uno a cada una y ellas se emocionan aun más), llaveros (se los da), plumas (se las da) y ¡beyblades!

Chicas: wow

Chicos: (los ven) oye esos nuestros beyblades ( y se lo quitan a la ninja X)

Dafne: (sosteniéndolo fuerte y llorando) gracias, lo conservaré como un valioso tesoro y lo usaré todos los días. (todos se quedan con tremendas gotas de sudor, incluso la ninja X)

Después, Ray, Andreia, Max e Ilec fueron a caminar un poco por el parque de Chapultepec.

Max: que hermoso es este parque.

Andreia: sí, siempre quise venir aquí.

Ray: ¿jamás habías venido antes?

Andreia: no, es que yo no soy de esta ciudad, yo soy de Veracruz, sólo que me vine para entrar al torneo, Liz y el entrenador sí son de aquí.

De pronto escucharon unas voces, y el sonido de unos beyblades chocando. Se acercaron para allá.

Ray: ¿qué pasa aquí?

Andreia: no sabía que hubiera bey estadios por acá.

Ilec: acaban de construir unos, pero no sabía que ya hubiera chicos jugando.

¿?1: TE VOY A VENCER NIÑA

¿?2: no lo creo, nadie jamás vence a un miembro de los Blade panthers.

¿?1: ja, eso crees tú.

Ray: ¿blade panthers?

Andreia: oh oh, no sabía que estaban aquí.

Max: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Ilec: son las campeonas del torneo latinoamericano del año pasado, es un equipo que viene de Argentina, tienen muy buenas jugadores. Su líder, creo que se llama Raily, debe ser la que está peleando.

Ray: vaya, que bien.

¿?2: ¡gané!

¿?3: sabía que podrías ganar Raily.

Ray: (se acerca) felicidades, esa fue una gran batalla.

¿?2: gracias, ¿huh? ¿Ray?

Ray: hola

Raily: hola Ray, hola Max.

Max: Hola

Andreia: hola chicas

Ilec: hola Raily, yo soy Ilec. Ella es Andreia y supongo que ya conocen a los famosísimos blade breakers.

¿?3: ah si, yo a ti te recuerdo, trabajas para la BBA México.

¿?4: entonces ustedes deben ser un equipo de beyblade.

Andreia: en realidad, Ilec es el entrenador del equipo al que yo pertenezco, las A-girls.

Raily: ¿en serio?

Max: sí.

Raily: ¡Genial! Les presentaré a mi equipo, ellas son Kim, Key, Mixi y Tis. Descripciones: Raily- usa pollera negra con una remera azul, medias blancas y zapatos negros con rayas plateadas, de accesorios usa _2 anillos en la mano derecha y 1 en la mano izquierda hecho de coco de Brazil .Una cinta roja (contra la envidia en su muñeca derecha) y una pulcera azul grabada con el nombre de: Rina. En su muñeca derecha tiene 3 pulceritas de chapa: negra, plateada y dorada. Y en su cuello un crucifijo de plata de su abuela materna y un collar de oro con una luna y una estrella de su abuela paterna._

_Key-Vestimenta: pantalón rojo con una cadena que tiene un juego de llaves de la manción de Raily. Medias grices y zapatillas blancas con cordones rojos. Remera blanca con un sol en su manga._

_Accesorios: un collar con un sol de oro, su reloj y anillo que le dió su madre. _

_Mixi-Vestimenta: un pescador verde clarito, zapatillas y medias blancas, remera amarilla canario._

_Accesorios: collar enchapado en oro con una florcita de dije. Pulceras hechas por ella de diferentes colores un la mano derecha y en la izquierda su reloj de agua. Y dos anillos: uno enorme con una flor y el otro común con una cruz de plata._

Kim-_Vestimente: pollera rosita cortita con medias largas blancas, y un top violeta con la chaqueta gris de Key._

_Accesorios: 2 pulceras de oro en cada mano y un reloj rólex de plantino. Un collar de fantasía violeta con una gota de aguamarina rosa y una nube de la misma piedra. Y un anillo de oro _

Tis-_Vestimenta: pantalón marrón tierra, musculosa color crema, medias blancas y zapatillas negras con blanco._

_Accesorios: un collar de oro con un corazón, y el anillo de casamiento de su madre fallecida._

¿?1: vaya sorpresa, se creen mucho solo por que ganan campeonatos de un tonto juego de trompitos.

Key: cállate Nick, estas celoso solo por que te ganamos en el beyblade.

Nick: ¿y que me importa? No quiero estar como ese sujeto (apunta a Ilec) que a sus veinte años de edad se la lleva jugando con niños y trompitos.

Andreia: vamos entrenador, no dejes que te digan eso.

Ilec: no me importa Andreia, son solo palabras, ya sabes, perro que ladra, no muerde.

Andreia: pero está insultando tu beyblade.

Ilec: Perdió contra Raily, está molesto, eso es todo.

Nick: ja, apuesto a que dices eso solo por que tienes miedo.

Andreia: no, no es así. ¿VERDAD ENTRENADOR?

Ilec: Andreia, tú sabes que no es cierto, yo sé que no es cierto, yu con eso me es suficiente.

Nick: ¿ah si? Pues a ver que opinas de esto, Ilec te desafío a una bey batalla. (Ilec sonríe)

Andreia: oh oh, lo va a retar.

Nick: anda ¿Qué esperas?

Ilec. Hagámoslo.

Andreia: aay no, lo retó.

Ilec subió al bey estadio, Nick preparó su beyblade, Ilec hizo lo mismo, hicieron la cuenta regresiva, y comenzaron a pelear.

Ilec: parece que esto será fácil.

Nick: eso crees

Ilec: dijiste que no te importaba este juego, entonces ¿por qué le hechas tantas ganas?

Nick: por que odio perder.

Ilec: es la peor excusa que he escuchado.(se emociona un poquito) Natura, acaba con él en este mismo instante. (su beyblade golpeó al de Nick y lo acabó de un solo golpe.) parece que gané.

Nick: (enojado)nooo, dos veces seguidas en un día. Esto no puede ser.

Andreia: era obvio.

Ray: ¿obvio?

Andreia: sí, es que Ilec lleva 10 años de experiencia en el beyblade.

Max: ¿en serio?

Andreia: sí, cuando era más joven, Ilec ganó el campeonato mundial 3 veces seguidas, quedando invicto en todas sus peleas, no perdió ninguna sola ni siquiera de las preliminares; a simple vista parece un tipo tranquilo incapaz de enojarse, pero cuando está en batalla, se enciende totalmente y se vuelve único, es incomparable.

Ilec: vamos Andreia, no exageres.

Andreia: pero es la verdad.

Nick: de haber sabido eso, no lo retaba nunca.

Raily: eso te ganas por presumido y fanfarrón.

Ray: por cierto Raily, ¿vas a estar en el campeonato mundial?

Raily: por supuesto que sí, estoy participando.

Ray: que bien, creo que serás una gran oponente.

Raily: (sonrojada) gracias, tú igual.

Andreia: oh oh, el campeonato mundial, tenemos un juego en unas cuantas horas.

Tis: ¿un juego? Creí que sólo era la inauguración.

Kim: ¿no lo recuerdas? Hay una batalla de exhibición, nos dijeron que eramos posibles candidatas para participar.

Max: sí, a nosotros también nos dijeron eso.

Andreia: que emocionante, los campeones mundiales, los campeones latinoamericanos y los anfitriones compitiendo juntos, entrenador, hay que darnos prisa.

Ilec: sí, tienes razón. Vamonos chicos.

Max y Ray: sí.

Ray: nos vemos pronto.

Asi, cada quien tomó su camino, rumbo al torneo mundial.

Ya en el hotel.

Tyson: (enojado)¿donde estaban? Estuvimos esperándolos por horas, tenemos que ir al juego de exhibición.

Max: cálmate Tyson, ¿por qué estas de tan mal humor?

Hilary: es que la ninja X no nos dejó en paz en todo el día.

Ilec: lamento que hayan tenido ese pequeño problema, creo que fue por mi culpa.

Andreia: no, no fue por tu culpa, fue culpa de Nick.

Kenny: ¿Nick? ¿quién es Nick?

Andreia: un beyluchador que retó a Ilec.

Akary: pero supongo que Ilec ganó ¿verdad?

Andreia: lógicamente.

Ilec: (sonrojado) ya basta chicas, no es para tanto. (Voltea hacia fuera) oh miren, ya llego el autobús, es hora de irnos, iré por la ninja X.

Hilary: ¿alguien ha visto a Kai?

Liz: OH OH

Hilary: ¿qué?

Liz: la última vez que lo vi estaba con Dafne.

Hilary: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Akary: se ve que aun no la conoces.

Entonces llega Kai, pero trae pegada al brazo a Dafne, que no lo suelta y la trae arrastrando.

Tyson: (mirándolo maliciosamente) Kai ¿qué te pasó?

Kai: esta niña no me suelta.

Dafne: es que eres tan lindo.

Kai: (sonrojado) cállate.

Ray: cielos Kai creo que eres popular con las chicas mexicanas.

Dafne: jejejeje

Ilec: (trae arrastrando a la ninja X) hola ya llegue.

Tyson: al fin ¿podemos irnos?

Ilec: sí, claro.

NX: ¿A dónde vamos?

Ilec: al torneo mundial de beyblade.

NX: ¿a recibir mi premio?

Todos menos Dafne: ¡no!

NX: ¿qué haces abrazada a él? Pareces chango, como el de los blade breakers (Daichi le quería partir la cara, pero se abstuvo por miedo a que le cobraran los $5)

Dafne: es que me quedé atorada.

Kai: (asustado) ¿qué?

Ilec: Dafne, quítate por favor, nos iremos en autobuses diferentes.

Dafne: aaay no es justo.

Ilec: Dafne

Dafne: (lo suelta) nos vemos después.(se van junto con todo el equipo)

Max: parece que les ha ido mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Tyson: ¿de que hablas?

Max: bien, Kai y Dafne, y Ray con Raily.

Ray: ¿con Raily?

Max: sí ¿no viste como te miraba?

Ray: (se sonroja) no, no me di cuenta.

Kai: (se recupera del susto) un momento, ¿dijeron Raily?

Max: sí, ¿por qué?

Kai: (disimulando) no, no es nada.

Tyson: cuidado, no se vaya a poner celosa tu nueva novia Dafne.

Kai: cállate.


	5. La peligrosa ciudad de México

CAPITULO 5: la peligrosa Ciudad de México

Después ellos también se subieron a su autobús. Kai apenado por lo de Dafen, Ray por Raily, y los demás bastante felices.

En el otro autobús….

Dafne: aayy, me quitaron a mi Kai.

Akary: ya cállate ¿sí? Lo molestaste bastante, no tienes idea de que tan vergonzoso es.

NX: no te preocupes mi joven admiradora, como super heroína que soy, me esforzaré por que él te acepte.

Dafne: (con los ojos brillosos) ¿en serio? ¡Eres la mejor!

NX: lo sé.

Ilec: (después de estar pensativo un rato) bien chicas, ya decidí cual será la alineación para la batalla de exhibición. Bien, quienes competirán sonn... Andreia y Liz.

Andreia: espere entrenador, creo que será mejor que ponga a la ninja X en mi lugar.

Todos: ¿e?

Andreia: es una batalla de exhibición ¿no? un espectáculo, y creo que es mejor que la gente vaya conociendo a la ninja X, ella dará un gran espectáculo, y además, mientras más pronto la vean en acción, mejor será su recibimiento por parte del público.

Akary: sí, y además ella es nueva en el equipo, así la daremos a conocer.

Dafne: ¡síi! ¡Pongan a la ninja X!

NX: síiii, (canta) ninja X ninja X ninja X siii.

Ilec: de acuerdo, entonces iras tu ninja X, tu nueva misión será ésta.

NX: señor, sí señor.

Dafne: ¡síiiii! Veré a la ninja X en acción.

Al llegar al bey estadio…

DJJ: (con un sombrero charro) hola, bienvenidos todos al campeonato mundial de Beyblade aquí, en la hermosa Ciudad de México. Hoy con ustedes están los miembros de cada uno de los equipos que van a participar en el torneo, ellos son…

Nuestras anfitrionas, las únicas e inigualables "A-girls"

El equipo de Estados Unidos, los "All Star"

El equipo de Holanda, los "Wind Riders"

Un equipo bastante conocido para todos "los white tigerss"

Los chicos australianos que les van a encantar "the incrediboys"

-abajo-ninja X: uyyy chicos miren, el villano de la película "los increíbles"- todos: callate-

-otra vez arriba-

DJJ: un equipo sorprendente, recibamos a los "demolition boys"

Unos chicos que los harán temblar y levantarse de sus asientos "cold rangers" de Escocia.

con ustedes los "majestics"

He aquí a los campeones latinoamericanos de beyblade, los "blade panthers"

Y por último, recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a nuestros campeones mundiales los "blade breakers"

La ovación para cada uno de los equipos fue increíble. (Hablando de los incrediboys), cada equipo saludó a su público entusiastamente.

DJJ: como parte del espectáculo de apertura, habrá una batalla entre los actuales campeones mundiales, los campeones latinoamericanos, y nuestras anfitrionas las "A-girls", pero antes, unas palabras del Sr. Dickenson.

Sr. D: gracias, como saben, cada equipo está compuesto por cinco miembros y un entrenador. Los equipos se dividirán en dos bloques. Se enfrentarán en diversas batallas hasta llegar a un campeón. El equipo que quede en primer lugar, acumulará cien puntos, el segundo noventa, el tercero ochenta y asi sucesivamente. Al terminar cada fase, se todos los equipos se trasladarán a otro país, y se repetirá el proceso. Y asi sucesivamente. Al final, los dos equipos con más puntos se enfrentarán en la final. Bueno, si todo queda claro, será mejor comenzar con nuestra batalla de exhibición.

-despues del anuncio-

Ilec: Liz, Ninja X, concentrense en esta batalla, debemos causar muy buena impresión.

Liz: sí, no te preocupes.

Con los blade breakers.

Kenny: cada equipo mandará a dos jugadores al bey estadio, lo más seguro es que Ilec envíe a Liz.

Max: Y los blade panthers seguro enviarán a Raily.

Tyson: yo quiero entrar. ¿pero quien irá conmigo?

Hiro: que vaya Ray, él ya vio pelear a Rily, y si envían a la Ninja X, él ya sabe como vencerla.

Ray: está bien, yo iré.

Hilary. Recuerda que no debes confiarte solo por que ya la haz vencido antes.

Tyson: esta vez quiero que me dejen enfrentarme a la ninja X.

Hilary: pero Tyson.

Tyson: tengo cuentas pendientes con ella.

Ray. Está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, recuerda que yo estoy apoyandote.

Tyson: gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Con los blade panthers.

Raily: bien, entonces saldremos Calo y yo.

Mixi: de acuerdo. (ve a Raily) Raily, ¿estás bien?

Raily: ¿eh? Sí, ¿por que habría de estar mal?  
Kim: eemm ¿no sera por el hecho de que tu hermano está en el otro equipo?

Raily: no, eso no tiene nada que ver. Apuesto a que él ni me recuerda.

Key: dejemos estas discusiones para después, y vamos a pelear, Raily, concéntrate, no tengo ganas de perder en el primer juego.

Raily: yo tampoco, así que vamos.

DJJ: bueno, es hora de ver quienes competirán en este encuentro.

BB: y la alineación para esta tarde es…

AJT: por parte de los blade breakers, Tyson y Ray.

BB: por parte de los blade panthers, Key y Raily.

AJT: y por las A girls, Liz y la Ninja X

BB: debo admitir que el hecho de que una beyluchadora se presente con un disfraz es algo inusual.

AJT: ¿será parte de la estrategia de las A-girls?

Tyson: sabía que te enviarían Ninja X.

NX: yo no sé nada.

Tyson: (con l gota de sudor) sí, ya me di cuenta.

Ray: recuerda Tyson, no te confíes.

DJJ: ¿están listos todos? 3, 2, 1, ¡let it rip!

Todos arrojaron sus beyblades. Ray le dejó el camino libre a Tyson para que él pudiera pelear contra la Ninja X. Key se encargó de Ray, y Liz de Raily.

Raily: ¿qué es esto? ¿en tu equipo hay una ninja extraña?

Liz: es un gran orgullo tener a una chica como ella en nuestro equipo, si yo no lo logro, ella lo hará por mí.

Raily: parece que adivinas el futuro, por que no lograrás ganarme.

NX: ¿en serio puedes ver el futuro Liz?

Liz: claro que no, concentrate en tu batalla.

NX: esta bien.

Tyson: esta vez no me ganarás.

Key: sí que eres bueno Ray, pero no lo suficiente, esperaba más de un campeón mundial.

Ray: apenas estoy calentando.

El beyblade de Raily comenzaba a causarle problemas a Liz, pero la ninja X inició con el "corre que te alcanzo", golpeando todos los beyblades en su camino, excepto el Liz.

Raily: oye, quédate en tu batalla y no te metas en la de los demás.

NX: es que mi perrito y yo somos muy metiches y nos encanta hacer eso, ¿verdad Aurel?

Ray: Tyson, tienes que concentrate, ese ataque no es tan poderoso si sabes esquivarlo.

Tyson: sí, pero me cuesta trabajo.

NX: a mi también me cuesta trabajo concentrarme, por eso nunca lo hago.

Tyson: ¿ves a que me refiero?

Ray: si te desesperas no lograrás nada, solo tranquilízate.

Tyson: sí, lo intentaré.

Key: fíjate a donde volteas.(golpea su beyblade)

Tyson: oye.

Key:esta es una batalla todos contra todos, debemos estar concentrados (algo golpea su beyblade). Hey.

Liz: tienes razón, somos todos contra todos.

Raily: cierto, puedo atacar a quien yo quiera.

Tyson: esto será divertido.

NX: viva, vamos a divertirnos, Aurel, marea de dolor. (comienza a hacer su ataque de olitas contra todos los demás)

Raily: congelaré tu ola, Yasha, nube de hielo.

Key:-------, tu también.(entre ellos dos aprisionan el beyblade de la ninja, pero llega el de Liz a ayudarla)

Liz: Ninja X, vine a ayudarte.

Ninja X: ¿te harás super heroína?

Liz: (con la tipica gota de sudor) no, solo n la beybatalla.

Raily: umm ¿ella siempre es asi?

Tyson: no tienes idea.

Ray: Driger, ataca. (el beyblade de Driger se va contra el de Calo y lo saca del bey estadio)

Key: ay no.

Ray: lo siento, no estabas concentrado.(el beyblade de Raily lo saca a él.)

Raily: (le sonría) no estabas concentrado (Ray le responde con una sonrisa)

DJJ: Ray y Calo están fuera, sólo quedan Raily, Liz, Tyson y la Ninja X.

Raily: no, Tyson ya no (y ataca a Tyson que andaba concentrado con la ninja X)

Tyson: rayos.

NX: te lo tenías merecido.

Tyson: algún día te venceré ninja X.

NX: (llorando) uuy, eso dijo ese ladrón de ayer.

Raily: sacaré a Liz, y luego derrotaré a la ninja X.

Liz: no, si yo puedo evitarlo.(el beyblade de Rayli ataca al de Liz llevandolo a la orilla, pero aparece el de la ninja X desde atrás)

NX: Aurel, utiliza el ataque espanta suegras.

Raily: el espanta ¿Qué? (el beyblade de la ninja X empuja al de Raily hasta la orilla, y se sale junto con el de Liz)

NX: ayy no, el beyblade de Liz.

Liz: no hay problema, ganaste.

NX: ¿gane?

DJJ: y la ganadora es… ¡la ninja X!

NX: ¿ya me van a dar mi carro?

DJJ: no.

NX: ¿sabes? Te pereces mucho al presentador de allá de Japón. (Todos con una gotita de sudor)

En el hotel.

Kenny: bien, ya tenemos ciertas ventajas sobre el equipo de México y el de Argentina, ya sabemos cual es la forma en la que atacan sus mejores beyluchadores.

Tyson: no creo que la ninja X sea tan buena.

Hilary: oh, Tyson, aun sigues enojado por que te ganó dos veces.

Tyson: (enojado) no estoy enojado, además, tuvo suerte.

Max: yo no diría eso. (Tocan la puerta)

Akary: (desde afuera) oigan chicos, nos preguntábamos si querían salir con nosotros a pasear un poco y conocer la ciudad.

Max: (abre la puerta) claro, será un placer ¿verdad?

Tyson: ¿va a ir la ninja X?

Akary: parece que no, ella ya se fue.

Max: ¿por tacos?

Akary: no, simple y sencillamente se fue, dijo que había alguien a quien quería ver.

Tyson: que raro.

Ray: a veces actúa como persona normal, y otras veces simplemente como una loca.

Akary: sí, es verdad, bueno ¿vienen o no?  
Todos: sí.

Ilec los llevó a dar un paseo en el Turibus. Pasaron por Bellas Artes, la Alameda Central, el Monumento a Colón, Cuauthemoc, la Diana Cazadora, el Ángel de la independencia, la Torre Mayor, el Auditorio Nacional y Chapultepec.

Cuando llegaron al Hard Rock Café, decidieron bajar a comer algo.

Tyson: ¡síi! Comida.

Ilec: no te la vayas a acabar toda Tyson, deja que los chicos coman un poco.

Tyson: no te preocupes.

Andreia: wow que bonito está este lugar.

Max: oigan ¿no es ese Tala?

Tyson: sí es él.

Max: ¿por qué está una chica con ellos?

Ilec: ¿acaso no sabes? Esa chica es parte de su equipo.

Todos: ¿qué?

Liz: pero si se llaman Demolition Boys ¿no deberían ser puros hombres si su nombre es Demolition Boys?

Kai: su nombre es Sasaku

Tyson: Kai ¿tú la conoces?

Kai: sí.

Dafne: (abraza el brazo de Kai) ¡ay Kai tú lo sabes todo!

Kai: (con una tremenda gota de sudor) Dafne quítate.

Dafne: no

Liz: Dafne, por favor, o si no sacaré a la Ninja X del equipo.

Dafne: no puedes hacer eso

Liz: sí puedo

Akary: anda Daf, tendrás mucho tiempo para abrazarlo cuando lleguemos al hotel.

Dafne: (triste, se quita) esta bien.

Andreia: mejor vamos a comer ¿sí?

Tyson: ¡sí, vamos! (corre hasta una mesa)

Tala: (se acerca) hola Tyson.

Tyson: ah hola Tala

Ray: (se acerca junto con los demás) hola Tala ¿qué haces por aquí?

Tala: venimos a comer algo.

Kai: (se acerca) hola Tala, hola Sasaku.

Sasaku: hola chicos

Tala: quiero presentarles a la nueva miembro de los demolition boys, Sasaku. (Descripción: pantalón negro estilo Kai con cadenas, una camiseta manga larga con franjas rojas a los lados y negra, y guantes de igual color, de estatura media, pelo negro, lacio, con rayitos rojos, piel blanca y ojos color café oscuros)

Todos: mucho gusto.

Liz: hola, nosotras somos las A-girls, el equipo de México.

Sasaku: bien, al parecer nos enfrentaremos pronto.

Liz: seguro.

Tala: pero ¿no hacen falta dos miembros de su equipo?

Akary: no, solo la ninja X.

Andreia: Aamm, estee… Akary… Dafne no está.

Akary: ¿qué?

Liz: (enojada) ayy ¿quién se cree esa para dejarnos?

Ilec: no es seguro que esté sola, esta ciudad no es precisamente la más segura del plantea.

Kai: iré a buscarla (se va)

Ray: espera, voy contigo. (va tras él)

Tala: ¿qué le pasa a esos dos?

Tyson: es que van por la novia de Kai, Dafne.

Sasaku: ¿Kai tiene novia?

Hilary: no, pero a los chicos les gusta inventar cosas.

Ilec: Mejor los esperamos.

Mientras, en un callejón oscuro de la ciudad.

Dafne: (pensando) (OH piensa) me pareció que se fue por aquí, debo encontrarla. Me duele mucho haber dejado solito a mi Kai, pero tengo que hallarla.

Voz: ¡auxilio!

Dafne. ¿Qué fue eso? (va a ver)

Raily: (la sujeta un hombre por el brazo y ella trata de librarse) suéltame o verás lo que te hago.

Sujeto: no hasta que me des todas tus pertenencias.

Raily: ya te dije que no.

Dafne: oye, suéltala.

Sujeto: no, no lo haré. (y la sujeta el tipo numero 2)

Dafne: ¡oye!

Tipo 2: ahora verán.

Y de la nada llegan Kai y Ray. Y al ver a las chicas en peligro corren a ayudarlas. Raily sorprendida de ver a Ray, Dafne encantada de ver a Kai. Pero de repente….

NX: no teman, ya estoy aquí, soy la gran Ninja X.

Dafne : ¡ninja X!

Todos los demas: ¿ninja X?

Pero la ninja X esta parada en un poste de luz, y se tropieza con una "cosa" de pájaro y se termina cayendo encima de los ladrones.

Dafne se queda sorprendida de lo "fabulosa" que cree que es la ninja X. Raily la considera torpe, y desastrosa pero con suerte, Kai piensa que ya está harto de las tonterías de la ninja X, y Ray piensa que se le arruinó la oportunidad de ser el héroe.

Ray: (recuperándose de la impresión) am…Raily, Dafne ¿qué hacen aquí?

Raily: yo solo daba un paseo por aquí.

Dafne: (temblando ante una mirada acusadora de Kai) yo solo la seguí. (kai la mira aun mas feo)

Raily: ¿y se puede saber por que me seguiste? (la mira feo)

Dafne: (con una tremenda gota de sudor) es que te ví muy sola, y te reconocí del torneo mundial y pensé que no estabas bien.

Raily: (suspira) bien pues te arriesgaste mucho.

Dafne: lo sé.

Kai: Dafne, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Dafne: (corre a abrazarse a su brazo como suele hacerlo) lo siento Kai, no volverá a pasar, no te pongas celoso, perdóname ¿si?

Kai: está bien, pero suelta mi brazo.

Mientras Kai intenta librarse de ella, la ninja X ata a los ladrones (de donde sacó una cuerda, ni me pregunten), pero nota algo especial entre Ray y Raily. Y es que la verdad, Ray estaba preocupado por ella, ¿por qué estaba sola en la calle? ¿Por qué se preguntaba esas cosas?

Kai: Dafne, suéltame

Dafne: no, eres mi héroe y viniste a rescatarme, por eso te mereces un gran abrazo.

NX: pero yo las salvé.

Raily: y te agradecemos mucho, fuiste de gran ayuda.

NX: jejeje, eres muy simpática, igual que ese chico, Ray, deberían salir juntos (Ray y Raily se sonrojaron mucho)

Ray: chicos, será mejor que volvamos al café antes de que Tyson devore toda la comida.

NX: ¿comida? ¿Dónde?

Dafne: ay, creo que debimos haberte avisado.

De pronto llega un pequeño niño corriendo y se mete al callejón.

Niño: ¿están todos bien? Me pareció escuchar gritos.

NX: sí, todos estan bien, gracias a mí, la gran ninja X.

Niño: oh, hola ninja X.

NX: hola niño.

Niño: hola ninja X

NX: hola niño

Niño: hola ninja X

Todos: bastaa.

Llegan dos chicos más.

¿?1: Franz, ¿estás bien?

Franz (el niño que llegó primero): sí, todo está bien, Nathan.

Nathan: que bueno.

Otro niño: ¿qué pasó Franz?

Franz: no sé Bart, yo acabo de llegar.

Dafne: nos intentaron asaltar, pero los chicos y la Ninja X nos salvaron.

Kai: no tenías que decirlo

Dafne: oops, lo siento.

Bart: disculpa, ¿no son ustedes parte de los blade breakers?

Ray: sí, así es.

Bart: (emocionado) ¡wow! ¡ustedes son los mejores! ¡somos sus admiradores!

Ray: ¿en serio?

Franz: claro. Ustedes son nuestrs ídolos, son los mejores.

Ray: jeje gracias.

Bart: (saca un cuaderno de su mochila y un plumón) disculpen, ¿podrían darnos sus autógrafos?

Ray: claro. (toma el cuaderno) ¿cómo te llamas?

Bart: mi nombre es Bart.

NX: ¿Bart? ¿cómo el de los Simpsons?

Bart: sí, solo que yo soy más lindo.

Nathan: a mí me pareces fastidioso.

Bart: cállate hermano.

Franz: ¿podrías firmar en otra hoja para mí? Mi nombre es Franz. Y quizás también uno para Nat. Tú eres su favorito de los blade breakers.

Nathan: (todo rojo le tapa la boca) ¡Franz! ¡cállate!

Bart: no lo calles, es la verdad.

Nathan: cuando volvamos a Holanda le diré a mamá que me cambie de hermano.

Bart: (enojado) ¿qué dijiste?

Ray: (con enormes gotas de sudor) emm.. aquí están sus autógrafos chicos, para los tres.

Franz: (divisando el cuaderno junto con Bart) genial.

De repente llegó otro chico.

¿: Nat, Franz, Bart, hay que irnos, Cami se enojará si la dejamos sola por mucho tiempo.

Franz: mira Ivan. Kai y Ray de los bladebreakers.

Ivan : ¿ah si? Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ivan, y supongo que ya deben conocer a Nathan, Franz y Bart, nosotros somos parte del equipo de Beyblade de Holanda, los wind Ryders.

Dafne: ¿en serio? Nosotras somos Dafne y la Ninja X de las A-girls, mucho gusto.

Raily: y yo soy Raily, de las blade panthers.

Ivan: vamos chicos, tenemos prisa.

Nathan: esta bien, vamonos niños.

Franz: está bien.

Bart: vaya si es molesta Cami.

-descripciones. Nathan era un chico con el cabello negro, tez muy blanca (claro, es holandés) ojos verdes, usa una camiseta blanca y un chaleco naranja, un pantalón negro y guantes negros sin dedos. Franz tenía el cabello violeta-azulado, usaba un paliacate rojo en la cabeza, tenía los ojos azules, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra cerrada, además de unos guantes rojos sin dedos, a simple viste era evidente que era menor que Nathan. Bart era rubio, con los ojos verde agua, usaba una camiseta verde agua, y abajo una blanca, traía un pantalón amarillo y tennis, y unos guantes amarillos también, un poco menor que Franz. Iván, un poco más robusto que los demás y de la misma edad que Nathan; su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón café de mezclilla, una camiseta verde oscura y encima una camiseta morada; su cabello era castaño, y sus ojos cafés.-

Nathan: nos vemos, fue un placer conocerlos, nos veremos en el torneo. (se va junto con todo su séquito)

Ray: será mejor irnos también.

Raily: sí, mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mí.

Dafne: pero no puedes volver sola.

NX: yo iré con ella.

Todos: ¿qué?

NX: aunque no lo crean, yo conozco la ciudad y puedo cuidarla bien. Si van Ray, Kai u otra persona, no podrán volver, Ilec es quien los llevará de regreso.

Todos: ………

NX: ¿qué pasa?

Dafne: es que…. Es que…

NX: ¿qué?

Kai: dijiste algo serio.

NX: ¿huh?

Todos: olvídalo.

NX: bien ¿nos vamos?

Raily: está bien.

Raily y la Ninja X se fueron juntas. Kai, Dafne y Ray se fueron de regreso al café.


	6. Nuevos contrincantes

CAPITULO 6: Nuevos contrincantes

En el café.

Una chica muy bonita, con la piel blanca, una falda-short de mezclilla, camiseta negra, chaleco rosa, guantes largos color rojo sin dedos; de cabello azul-violeta y ojos cafés; estaba sentada en una mesa en el café. Tyson y compañía estaban en otro sitio, de pronto notaron una figura similar que se acercaba a ella.

Max: oigan, ¿no es ese Enrique?

Tyson: sí, parece él.

Kenny: sí, definitivamente es él, y se acerca a esa chica.

Tyson: seguramente va a hacer de las suyas e intentar conquistarla.

Max: seguro.

Enrique se acerca a la bella chica, mientras sus compañeros lo miran desde atrás.

Enrique: hola linda, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

Chica: nada que te importe gusano.

Enrique: ese es un vocabulario muy rudo para una chica tan linda como tú.

Chica: piérdete basura, no me interesa.

Enrique: bien, pero no te molestes.

Enrique se alejó de ella y se fue con sus amigos.

De repente entraron los chicos de los Wind Ryders y se acercaron a ella.

Chica: (enojada) ¿qué se estan creyendo ustedes? Dije que les daría un descanso para comer, no para que se fueran a hacer sus tonterías. Debería darles vergüenza interrumpir su entrenamiento por esos caprichos. Olvídense de su descanso. Nos vamos a ir a entrenar ahora mismo.

Nathan: (asustado) oye, Cami, espera.

Cami: no esperare nada, vámonos AHORA MISMO. YA.

Todos: (decepcionados y rendidos) está bien entrenadora.

Y los wind ryders se fueron nuevamente.

Tyson: cielos, no me gustaría tener una entrenadora como ella.

Max: a mí tampoco.

Andreia: (llorando) por favor Ilec, dime que no serás así con nosotras.

Ilec: (con una gota de sudor) no, por supuesto que no.

Entonces entraron Kai con Dafne pegada a él como siempre, y Ray.

Akary: ¿en donde estabas Dafne? Me preocupe por ti.

Dafne: es que vi a alguien y fui a seguirla.

Liz: supongo que viste a la ninja X

Ray: no, vio a Raily.

Andreia: ¿ah si? ¿y como está?

Dafne: es una larga historia.

Mientras les contaban la historia, y ellos les contaban sobre Cami, comieron algo.

En otro lugar…

Raily: no tenías que venir conmigo Ninja X, estoy bien.

NX: es mi deber proteger a los inocentes. Y además, quiero hablar contigo. Conozco tu pequeño secretito.

Raily: ¿qué?

NX: que conozco tu..

Raily: sé lo que dijiste, pero quiero que me digas de qué hablas.

NX: la verdad es obvia ante los ojos de quienes saben lo que quieren, y yo sé que hay alguien cuya atención quieres.

Raily: (sonrojada) ¿cómo lo sabes?

NX: soy la ninja X, yo lo sé todo. Especialmente si a alguien como tú la logran asaltar en medio de la calle. Estás distraída.

Raily: (sonrojada) no pensé que se me notara tanto.

NX: oye, te pusiste como tomate.

Raily: cállate.

NX: ¿Dónde están tus amigas?

Raily: es que salí yo sola a caminar.

NX: yo soy una super heroína por algo, y es por que aquí hay mucha delincuencia, por eso lucharé por la justicia.

Después de comer, todos regresaron al hotel. La ninja X acompañó a Raily, y después se fue. Y llegó cuando todos dormían.

De su bolsa sacó unas cosas, entre ellas, unas fotos, unos colores y un cuaderno. Salió al balcón, vió la luna y subió a la azotea del hotel.

Tras hacer un dibujo en su cuaderno, escribió un texto.

"mil veces he repetido esta idea en mi mente, cerca, más cerca estoy cada día del camino, no veo a nadie en la ciudad, solo autos que pasan sin cesar. Vi las nubes, vi el cielo, y estuve en él. Miles de cosas pasaran, estoy segura, pero aun no llega el día de que nos quitemos esta máscara que nos cubre, por que no hay confianza ciega en la verdad, y quiero descubrir todo lo que existe antes de revelar la identidad de mis deseos. Aun no llega, pero cuando confíen en mí, sabrán todo lo maravillosa que puedo ser. Reiré, jugaré, y pelearé mis batallas como si fueran un juego, pero, en realidad, yo estoy jugando en serio. Todo lo ocultaré, tras esta máscara, la máscara de la alegría."

Había otra persona que no podía dormir, por casualidad llegó al mismo lugar que la ninja, cuando llegó, la ninja X ya se estaba retirando por otra puerta, pero algo calló de su bolso.

El joven se acercó a recogerlo, era una foto, una foto en que aparecían dos chicas, un niño y la ninja X sosteniendo un trofeo. Una chica tenía el cabello castaño claro(casi rubio) y parecía tener como uso 9 años, la otra lo tenía castaño oscuro y tenía como 12 años; y el chico también lo tenía oscuro y parecía tener 10, y usaba una especie de antifaz negra, y la ninja X usaba un traje un poco diferente al que usaba, y lucía como de doce años también, todos con una banda azul metalico en la cabeza con una X escrita.

La foto parecía haber sido tomada hace años, y en la parte de atrás parecía tener escrito algo, pero como estaba en español, no lo entendía muy bien.

Decidió olvidarlo, y se fue.

Al día siguiente, en el torneo.

Las primera batalla (que fue elegida al azar) sería entre los incrediboys y los Demolition Boys, por lo tanto, la mayoría de la mañana le tendrían para entrenar, pero los chicos decidieron ir a entrenar. Mientras las A-girls entrenaban un poco.

En fin. En las afueras del estadio, había mucha gente, todos iban muy contentos a la entrada, pero fueron interrumpidos por una linda jovencita.(descripción: usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa azul rey, y una sudadera azul cielo, su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus ojos igual y traía su corto cabello suelto, usaba una mochila azul con negro y traía unos volantes en el brazo derecho).

Chica: (tan sonriente que parecía muñeca Barbie, en serio) hola, estoy aquí para repartir pequeñas guías de primeros auxilios (le da una a cada uno) es para concienciar a la población sobre lo importante que es saber cómo ayudar a una persona en un caso de emergencia, son conocimientos muy útiles que como beyluchadores que son les podrían servir, disfrutenlos.

Kenny: gracias, quizás sí nos pueda ser útil.

Tyson: ¿en qué podría sernos útil?

Kenny: ¿acaso ya se te olvidó cuantas veces hemos salido lastimados durante una beybatalla?

Tyson: ¿hemos?

Kenny: bueno, han.

Chica: jejeje, aunque no sea en una batalla, cualquier día se pueden encontrar una perosna herida en la calle y no sabrán como ayudarla, o estar en un accidente automovilistico, o en un edificio a punto de caerse con una persona colgada de un viga y…

Max: creo que ya entendimos.

Chica: ay que bien.

Tyson: será mejor que entremos o llegaremos tarde.

Todos: sí.

Chica: adiós. Si quieren más folletos estaré aquí al terminar la batalla.

Algo en esa chica e pareció familiar a Hiro, se parecía a…..

Vamos a la batalla.

Les presentaré a los incrediboys, ellos son:

Aron- de piel blanca, su cabello le cubre buena parte del rostro y está muy desalineado. Sus ojos son grises y muy bonitos. Utiliza un suéter verde con el cuello bastante grande que cae sobre sus hombros, un pantalón verde grisáceo, y unos tenis cafés y un chaleco amarillo sobre el suéter.

Gaarv- su cabello era pelirrojo y largo atado en una cola hacia atrás. Sus ojos negros, su camisa de manga larga negra también. Una piel muy blanca, un pantalón gris y su mano derecha vendada. Es mayor que los demás

Laurie- su cabello rizado y rubio, ojos cafés, usa una camisola blanca con un chaleco café encima y unos pantalones cafés.

Dashel- cabello rubio y largo, pero no tanto como Gaarv, sus ojos son violetas, se viste con una camisa rojo-café, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con unas vendas debajo de donde está la rodilla izquierda amarradas por encima de la ropa y unos guantes rojos.

Sam- este chico tiene su cabello castaño oscuro, su piel es un poco más morena que la de sus compañeros, sus ojos son azules, y se viste de una forma muy característica, cn un chaleco negro tan largo que le llega a la pierna, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta amarilla.

Ahora vamos a la batalla.

Round 1

Gaarv contra Spencer.

Fue una batalla muy poco reñida, se notaba que la ventaja la traía Gaarv, pues durante la batalla se le vio muy tranquilo y paciente, después de unos minutos, Gaarv lo acabó con el ataque "flama" de su bestia bit.

Round 2

Aron contra Ian

Nuevamente la balanza se inclina hacia el lado de los Incrediboys cuando envían a su capitán, Aron.

Aron es un chico misterioso (por asi decirlo) no muestra sentimiento alguno, ni tampoco compasión. Esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de su rival, para fulminarlo con su ataque "aureola mar" la cual consiste en una luz azul clara que despedazó el blade de Ian (lo DESPEDAZÓ literalmente, lo dejó hecho polvo)

y sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejó a su siguiente compañero hacer lo suyo…

Round 3

Dashel contra Spencer. (esta batalla si la describo bien por que pasan cosas interesantes) (no es que las batallas de Gaarv y Aron no fueran buenas sino que… los resultados eran obvios)

Spencer: no tendrás tanta suerte como tus amigos.

Dashel: mientras más grande, hablador y tonto es más grande es la caída.

DJJ: 3, 2 1…

Dashel y Spencer al unísono: let it rip!

El blade de Spencer no perdió tiempo y fue a atacar a Dashel, quien lo esquivó sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Dashel: ahora es mi turno (su beyblade golpea muy levemente al de Spencer)

Spencer: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Dashel: tiene buena resistencia, pero es muy lento.

El blade de Spencer atacó al de Dash, pero no fue suficiente para sacarlo ni vencerlo.

Dashel: suficiente por hoy, Speedy, regresa. (su beyblade regresó a su mano.

Spencer: oye, ¿qué haces? Esta batalla aun no ha terminado.

Dashel: para mí sí, tengo todo lo que necesitaba.

Nadie se explicaba lo que acababa de pasar ¿Dashel dejó ganar a Spencer? Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos los incrediboys.

Round 4

Laurie contra Sasaku. (otra batalla completa)

Laurie: un placer conocerle señorita, espero tener una buena batalla con usted.

Sasaku: igualmente.

DJJ: ¿estad listos? 3, 2 ,1 let it rip

El blade de Sasaku atacó sin piedad al de Laurie.

Laurie se limitó a esquivarla. Pero varios de los poderosos golpes de la chica lo impactaron.

Laurie: listo, ya puedes vencerme.

Sasaku: ¿de que hablas?

Laurie: golpeame y lo veras.

Sasaku: me huele a trampa.

Laurie: un caballero como yo no hace esas cosas.

Sasaku: esta bien ¡ataque! (su blade golpea al de Laurie y lo derriba) eso fue muy fácil, demasiado.

Laurie: (aplaude) bravo, felicidades señorita Sasaku, es usted muy buena, gracias por su ayuda, ahora me retiro.

Sasaku: ¿por mi ayuda? (pero Laurie no contesta pues ya se ha ido)

Último round

Samuel contra Tala.

Tala: no se que planeen, pero les ganaremos.

Sam: sí, claro.

DJJ: esta batalla esta candente, ambos equipos empatados ¿podrá el líder de los demolition cambiar el puntaje a su favor? ¿o seran los incrediboys quienes se lleven la victoria?

Tala: averigueñoslo.

Sam: con gusto.

DJJ: 3, 2, 1

Chicos: let it rip

La batalla se puso al lado de Tala, y esta vez, realmente se veía que él iba a ganar.

Sam: ¿quieres ganar? Bueno, gana.

Tala: con mucho gusto. ¡wolborg!

La bestia bit salio y sacó del beystadio al blade de Sam.

DJJ: y el ganador es ¡Tala de los demolition boys!

Mas tarde, en los vestidores (o como se llamen esos cuartos que les dan a los beyluchadores para que se relajen)

Tyson: ¿Por qué nos traes hasta aquí Kenny?

Kenny: es que hay algo que quiero conseguir.

Max: ¿qué cosa Jefe?

Kenny: el autógrafo del "arcángel del infierno".

Daichi: no sabía que fueras tan grosero Kenny.

Kenny: no lo soy, así es como le llaman al gran Gaarv McLane en su país natal.

Ray: vaya, debe ser muy fuerte.

Tyson: Gaarv es el pelirrojo ¿verdad?

Kenny: sí, así es. (de pronto se escuchan unos gritos) ¿qué fue eso?

Ray: no sé, vamos. (van hacia ese lugar y llegan a donde estaban los demolition y los Incrediboys)

Tala: (bastante molesto) eso no es justo, queremos una revancha.

Dashel: ustedes ganaron ¿Qué mas quieren?

Sasaku: una batalla justa, y que realmente nos demuestren su verdadero poder.

Sam: no necesitamos hacer eso.

Laurie: a diferencia de la mayoría nos gusta mantener el factor sorpresa en nuestra estrategia.

Ian: aun así, eso no es justo.

Gaarv: no lo haremos, dejen de molestarnos.

Sasaku: nmo hasta que nos den la revancha.

NX: (llega de repente) ¡alto en el nombre de la ley! ¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Tyson: ninja X ¿qué haces aquí?

NX: defiendo el orden publico.

Dafne: (llega) ¡Kaaaaiiiii! (se arroja sobre él)

Kai: otra vez la burra al trigo.

Aron: (sale de repente) disculpen, pero si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría que las lindas señoritas y los caballeros nos dejaran descansar en paz, tenemos alguno asuntos importantes que atender

Dafne: (lo mira) aaaaaaayyyy que lindo! (se arroja a abrazarlos)

Todos: ¿Qué? (sorprendidos)

Aron: disculpe, linda señorita, pero ¿al menos podría revelarme cual es su hermoso nombre? Para después sentirnos más en confianza y me pueda abrazar con tranquilidad.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Dafne: mi nombre es Dafne ¿y el tuyo?

Aron: mi nombre es Aron. Un placer conocerte Dafne.

Dafne: (lo aprieta aun mas) ¡Aron ¡ ¡que lindo!

NX: (ve a Gaarv) ¿Gaarv?

Gaarv: ¿ninja x?

NX: ¿gaarv?

Gaarv: ¿ninja X?

Tyson: (interrumpe) disculpen ¿ustedes se conocen?

Ambos: sí.

Gaarv: que gusto verte X

NX: igualmente. (Gaarv se sonroja un poco pero no se le nota)

¿: hola a todos, veo que tenemos visitas.

Tala: ¿tu eres la representante de estos chicos?

¿: Lieanna, para servirte.

NX: ¡Lieanna!

Lieanna: ¡X!

NX: ¡Lieanna!

Lieanna: ¡x!

Tyson: ¡ya basta!

Hiro: ¿ustedes también se conocen?

Ellas al unísono: sí

Ian: volviendo a lo de la revancha…

Lieanna: lo siento chicos, pero no podemos.

Sasaku: pero

Lieanna: en la siguiente ronda, lo siento. Ya me voy.

NX: ¿A dónde vas?

Lieanna: a caminar un poco.

Ilec: (llega con las demás) vamos chicas, nosotros somos los siguientes.

A-girls: señor, sí señor.

Ilec: que no me digan así. (se van)

Dafne: Kai, Aron ¿me verán luchar?

Aron: claro señorita.

Dafne: ¿Kai?

Kai: sí, lo que sea.

Dafne: gracias (se va)

Hiro: en un momento vuelvo.(se va también)

Sasaku: Tala ¿Qué hacemos?

Tala: irnos, no hay otra opción, arreglaremos cuentas después. (se van)

En las afueras del estadio….

Hiro: (trata de alcanzar a Lieanna) ¡Lieanna!

Lieanna: ¿si? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hiro: te quería preguntar algo. (saca la foto y se la muestra) ¿sabes quienes estan en esta foto?

Lieanna: ¿de donde la sacaste?

Hiro: se le cayó a la ninja X.

Lieanna: oh, biennn

Hiro: ¿Quiénes son ellos? Sé que esta es la ninja X, y esta eres tú ¿cierto?

Lieanna: sí. Y esos son nuestros compañeros de equipo, los "mistyc x" cuando ganamos el torneo de nuestra ciudad.

Hiro: ¿mistyc x?

Lieanna: la ninja X, Google Girl X, revenger X, masked X y Magic child X.

Hiro: pero ahí son cuatro y tú mencionaste 5.

Lieanna: es que Gaarv estaba en el baño, le reclamamos ese día que si por que no apareció en la foto de recuerdo y él dijo..

Gaarv: los recuerdos se guardan en la mente, no en papel.

Lieanna: Gaarv.

Gaarv: así que intentando conocer sobre la ninja X. no te lo recomiendo, podría ser muy deprimente, creeme, sé lo que digo.

Hiro: gracias Lieanna, ya me voy.

Lieanna: de nada.

Hiro: Gaarv, Lieanna, mucho gusto (se va)

Ambos: igualmente.

Gaarv: Lieanna, ¿qué crees que haya querido saber?

Lieanna: supongo que cualquier cosa sobre la ninja X.


	7. La dura competencia

CAPITULO 7: la dura competencia

En otro lugar

Ninja X: (cantando) ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡qué bien! Ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡Sí!

Akary: ay ya cállate

Ninja x: pero yo….

Ilec: umm ¿podrían concentrarse? Tenemos una batalla en unos minutos, debemos decidir el orden de las batallas.

Liz: em um entrenador..

Ilec: ¿si?

Liz: yo… ya decidi un orden para las batallas.

Ilec: ¿ah si?

Liz: si

Ilec: que bien, ¿lo ves? Eres una buena capitana, organizada y precavida, anda, dame el orden, debo registrarlas. (Liz le da la hoja e Ilec se va)

Andreia: al fin actúas como debes Liz, estoy orgullosa de ti.

NX: oh niña, estas creciendo. Soy tan feliz.

Liz: (con gota de sudor) pero si apenas nos conocimos antier

Ilec: (volvio) (wow que ràpido) listo A-girls ¡es hora de comenzar! Y recuerden ¡estamos aquí para ganar!

Todas: ¡siii!

SEGUNDA BATALLA DEL DÍA

A-girls contra Majestics.

DJJ: estamos aquí de vuelta dams y caballeros con otra emocionante batalla, como recordarán, la batalla anterior fue librada entre los Incrediboys y los Demolition Boys, y terminó en una victoria por parte de los demolition Boys. Nuestra siguiente batalla será entre nuestras anfitrionas, las novatas ¡A-girls! (todo el público gritaba y aplaudía) contra los ya experimentados ¡Majestics! (otra ovación en la cual se escuchó uno que otro "papacito" o "cuero").

Entonces salieron los equipos. Pero había un pequeñísimo problema con los Majestics.

DJJ: em chicos, creo que les hace falta algo.

Robert: ¿qué?

DJJ: este torneo se juega por equipos de cinco personas y ustedes solo son cuatro.

Robert: uno de nosotros peleará dos veces.(de pronto, una piedra sale y choca contra la cabeza de Robert)

DJJ: (con gota de sudor) ¿Qué.. que fue eso?

De repente, sale una liinda niña de escasos 5 años, de cabello blanco, vestida con un vestido azul y su cabello largo suelto. Sus ojitos azules, y su apariencia eran la imagen misma de la inocencia y la ternura.

¿: Robert (comienza a llorar) ¿cómo pudiste dejarme solita? Te dije que yo competiría hoy.

DJJ: emm ¿ustedes la conocen?

Enrique: sí, es la fastidiosa hermana de Johny.

¿?2: ¡ENRIQUEEEEE!

Enrique: uh oh

¿?2: (se acerca) ¿cómo se te fue a ocurrir que podías dejarnos ahí? ¿estas marihuana o que?

Ilec: (asustado y con tremendas gotas de sudor) emm este… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Robert: (sudando también) nuestro entrenador y nuestro quinto miembro han llegado.

¿?2: (corre a donde está Jazzman y le quita su micrófono) hola damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Manolo, soy el guapísimo hermano mayor de Enrique y el entrenador de los fantabulosos Majestics. Y esta pequeñita que está acá (apunta a la niña) es la preciosa y pequeña hermanita de Johny, su nombre es Rachel (el publico exclama un aaa) y es la quinta miembro de nuestro equipo. Ahora, por favor joven, puedes continuar (se regresa)

DJJ: e gracias. Y ahora, nuestra primera batalla.

BB: por un lado tenemos a Dafne.

AJT: hay rumores que dicen que esta chica se lleva muy bien con Kai.

Bb: me pregunto si seran ciertos.

-en otro lugar-

Kai: (relamiendose del coraje) no, no es verdad

-en la batalla-

AJT: y por el otro lado tenemos al impredecible Johny.

BB: dicen que este chico es pura adrenalina y poder.

AJT: pronto lo sabremos Brad.

Johny: vaya, así que una niña pequeña que es amiga de Kai, creo que acabaré con esto rápido.

Dafne: mm na.

DJJ: ¿estan listos todos? 3, 2 1 ¡let it rip! (ambos lanzan sus beyblades)

Dafne: miau miau ganaré ganaré (su beublade solo esquiva el de Johny)

Johny: deja de jugar niña.

Dafne: no quiero.

Ilec: Vamos Daf, concéntrate.

NX: (con unos pompones de quien sabe donde salidos) ¡a-girls! ¡a´girls!

Dafne: mi equipo quiere que gane, y yo quiero ganar, así que ¡ganaréeee!

Johny: no lo creo, Salamolion

Dafne: ¡NEKO DAI!

Así, se libró un fuerte choque entre ambos blades. Pero solo hubo un ganador.

DJJ: y la ganadora es DAFNE (ovación del publico)

Dafne: ¡ganéee! ¡Viva yo! ¡Viva yo!

A-girls: muy bien

Ilec: felicidades Daf.

Dafne: jejeje gracias.

Robert: veo que las subestimamos, Oliver, trata de hacerlo mejor.

Oliver: por supuesto.

DJJ: la siguiente batalla será entre Akary de las A-girls y Oliver de los Majestics.

BB: los dos polos opuestos

AJT: las dos caras de la moneda.

BB: son como el día y la noche ¿quién ganará?

AJT: la dura y poderosa Akary

BB: ¿o el carismático y alegre Oliver?

Akary: vas a perder.

Oliver: mm una cosa es lo que piensas y otra lo que va a pasar.

Akary: eso mismo digo yo.

DJJ: 3, 2 ,1 ¡let it rip! Ahora

Akary: quiero terminar con esto rápido, tengo hambre ¡ataque de trincheras!(el balde de Akary hace una serie de ataques rápidos que sacan al de Oliver del estadio)

Oliver: wow

DJJ: la ganadora es ¡Akary! (otra ovacion)

Akary: eso fue fácil.

Enrique: el siguiente soy yo.

ROUND 3

Ninja X contra Enrique.

NX: ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡que bien! Ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡si!

Enrique: ¿Qué no sabes hacer algo mejor?

NX: ¿quieres la del mamut chiquitito?

Enrique: no

BB: la ninja X sí que ha sido toda una revelación en este torneo.

AJT: esta llena de sorpresas.

DJJ: pero Enrique no se queda atrás, ya que él tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa.

DJJ: ¿listos? 3, 2 1 ¡let it rip!

NX: veremos quien es el mejor, ahora, Aurel ¡a el!

Enrique: (su blade esquiva el ataque) no te creas tan lista.

NX: no soy lista

Enrique: eso se nota

NX: y tu tampoco. Ñañañañaña.

Enrique: ¡oye!

NX: Corre.

Enrique: ¿Qué?

NX: que

Enrique: yo pregunte primero.

NX: ¡te alcanzo!

Enrique: ¿Qué?

NX: sí, mira, soy más alta que tú.

Enrique: (se cae estilo anime) no juegues conmigo

NX: pero el beyblade es un juego

Enrque: sí pero…

NX: brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque

Enrique: ¡no cantes!

NX: corre que te alcanzo

Enrique: ¿Qué? Uh oh (oh si el blade de la ninja X lo agarro desprevenido e hizo el ataque especial, el cual termina por sacarlo del estadio) rayos.

NX: ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡que bien! Ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡si!

A-girls: wow ganaste.

NX: ¿ah si? Pues dile a ese sujeto del sombrero charro que quiero mi auto

DJJ: bien pues con 3 de 5 victorias, ganan las A-girls

Rachel: no es justo yo quería pelear.

Andreia: si quieres podemos jugar una batalla amistosamente.

Rachel: ¿ah si?

DJJ: pero eso hay que verlo con los jueces ¿no hay ningún problema? (los jueces le indican que empiece la batalla) de acuerdo ¿estan listas?

Rachel: si

Andreia: yo también.

DJJ: si están todos listos 3, 2, 1 ¡let it rip!

Andreia y Rachel lanzaron ambas sus beyblades. El beyblade de Rachel era azul cielo, y el de Andreia era rosa con violeta, pero los choques de poder de ambas creaban ondas color morado y chispas azules.

Los choques de poder fueron tan poderosos que crearon vientos muy fuertes.

El blade de Andreia comenzó a irse alejando de el de Rachel, pero la niña no se dejaba e iba tras ella, hasta que de repente, desapareció. Pero instantáneamente aparecio tras del de Andreia y los sacó del beystadio.

Andreia: pero ¿cómo?

Rachel: un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

Andreia: wow (sonrie) que linda batalla.

Rachel: gracias

Andreia: de nada.

Minutos después.

Dafne: KAI (corre y lo abraza) ¿viste lo que hice? ¿viste? ¿viste?

Kai: sí, lo ví, fue impresionante.

Dafne: ay gracias Kai (lo abraza mas fuerte)

Kai: ay para que hablé.

Kenny: impresionante chicas, se vieron muy bien.

Akary: gracias, tú si eres educado.

Tyson: sí, muy bueno, pero Andreia perdió contra una infante de cinco años de edad.

Hilary: no la critiques Tyson, seguro la dejó ganar.

Andreia: no, te equivocas, esa niña me ganó en muy buena ley, pero no di ni la mitad de mi esfuerzo.

Liz: la próxima vez ganaremos también.

¿: Recuerden blade breakers que se enfrentarán a enemigos desconocidos, deben tener cuidado con sus amigos y enemigos.

Ray: ¿de quién es esa voz?

¿: yo soy "la voz del destino" y los estaré vigilando.

Dafne: (aprieta muy fuerte a Kai) uuy eso me da miedo.

Kenny: la voz del destino… eso me suena familiar.

Lee: hola chicos.

Ray: ¡Lee! ¡hola!

Mariah: hola Ray

¿: ¿qué tanto hacen holgazanes?

Ray: (se asusta) oh no, esa voz.

Tyson: ¿qué pasa?

Leo: ¡hola Ray!

Ray: hola Leo ¿Leo? Oh no, entonces ella está aquí.

Max: ¿de qué hablas? Ya nos estas preocupando.

Ray: Gen.

Todos: ¿Gen?

Gen es una hermosa joven china. Su cabello es negro y lo tiene muy largo (hasta debajo de la rodilla) peinado estilo Sango (de Inuyasha) usa un pantalón de mezclilla azul con franjas rojas en la bastilla, una blusa larga estilo chino de color rojo con los bordes dorados, y arriba una camisola un poco corta de color azul cielo. Y en su cintura usa una cuerda café. Su piel es blanca, sus ojos chinos y fríos de color azul. Leo por su parte, usa un pantalón color azul y un cinturón con la cara de un león y un chaleco negro con símbolos una llamas unos tenis azul marino , su cabello es café-anaranjado y sus ojos son verdes.

Gen: miren quienes son, los campeones mundiales, las chicas novatas mexicanas, la niña chicle, la chica mexicana que insulta nuestra nación y el niño-gato de pelo negro en cola de caballo que se fue una vez, luego volvió y luego se volvió a ir.

Todos: ¡oye!

Leo: (hace reverencia) lo siento, pero mi hermana no es muy buena recordando nombres, no recuerda ni el mío.

Ray: sí, ya lo sé Leo, no te preocupes.

Tyson: ¿Ray de donde los conoces?

Ray: ellos son de mi aldea.

Lee: les presento a Gen y Leo. Leo es un nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo, y Gen nuestra entrenadora.

Ray: ¿y qué pasó con nuestro Sensei?

Kevin: es una laarga historia.

FLASH BACK

Sensei: chicos, hay algo que debo decirles.

Lee: ¿qué es sensei?

Sensei: en este torneo no podré acompañarlos por unos motivos personales.

Mariah: ¿qué motivos personales?  
Sensei: un limado de callos.

Todos: yuk

Sensei: es por eso que he decidido dejarles a alguien de mi completa confianza para que se haga cargo de ustedes. Pasa por favor Gen.

Todos: ¿Gen? ¡nooooooooo!

Gen: solo por eso pequeño grupo de niños-gato inservibles le darán mil doscientas vueltas a la montaña y después harán seiscientas lagartijas y seiscientas abdominales más.

Todos: ¿queee?

FIN FLASHBACK

Todos se quedaron impactados.

NX: (se esconde tras Ilec) esto me da meyo.

Rick: que cobardes son.

Max: ¡Rick! Hola

Rick: ¿Qué tal Max?

Emily: hola chicos

Blade breakers y white tigres: hola

Hiro: les presento a nuestras amigas, las A-girls.

WT y AS: hola

AG: hola

Michael: nosotros también tenemos alguien a quien presentarles, él es Alistar.

Alistar: hola nenas. (se acerca a las A-girls pero ellas se alejan de él) oh rayos.

Alistar es un chico con el cabello castaño claro. Se viste con un pantalón beige, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas comunas franjas blancas por la parte donde está el pecho. Tiene unos ojos marrones casi rojos.

Max: que raro, creí que con Steven y Eddie estarían completos.

Michael: es que Eddie se rompió una pierna.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Max: ¿cómo?

FLASH BACK

Eddie jugaba basketball. Pero en las canchas, la mascota del equipo "los monos", el "mono ñoño" se comía una banana, cuya cáscara tiró en el suelo, provocando que Eddie tropezara con ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Todos: wow

NX: debí estar ahí para salvarlo (todos se caen de espaldas)

Michael: ¿quién es esta loca?

NX: soy la Gran y fabulosa Ninja X y..

Akary: ahí viene con su lema nuevamente.

NX: ¿qué iba a decir?

Liz: que eres miembro de nuestro equipo

Dafne: y muy fuerte.

Andreia: y simpática

NX: ¿ah si?

Ilec: y que ya nos vamos por que es hora de la siguiente batalla.

Dafne: no (abraza a Kai)

Emily: pero nosotros sí, es nuestro turno de pelear.

Mariah: el nuestro también.

Alistar: hola linda ¿te han dicho que te vez muy bien con esas orejas de gato?

Dafne: ¿gatito donde?

NX: uyy gatos

Mariah: no son orejas de gato, vete de aquí niño raro.

Alistar: au

Michael: que bien, será divertido pelear contra ustedes.

Leo: …….

Akary: ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo?

Andreia: no parece sentirse muy bien.

Gen: es que el inútil de mi hermano se paraliza por completo cuando ve a una chica linda. (todas las chicas se sonrojan)

NX: ¿y por que no se pone asi con la niña-gato?

Gen: por que ella no es más bonita que yo y puies ya se acostumbró.

Mariah: (enojada) mph

Gen: white tigres, retirada

WT: si (se van)

Rick: nosotros también, nos vemos chicos.

Todos: adiós.

NX: (comienza a caminar) lalala

Liz: ¿A dónde vas?

NX: a buscar una maquina del tiempo.

Andreia: ¿para que?  
NX: para salvar a la víctima del mono basketbolista. (todos se caen estilo anime)

BATALLA NUMERO 3 DEL DIA

White tigres contra All Stara

Creo que esto sí lo voy a resumir.

Round 1

Leo contra Michael.

GANADOR Leo con una victoria después de una batalla muy reñida.

Round 2

Mariah contra Emily (uuy surgen viejas rivalidades)

GANADOR Emily

Round 3

Gary contra Steven ( pura fuerza bruta)

GANADOR Gary

Round 4

Kevin cotra Rick

GANADOR Rick

Round 5

Lee contra Alistar

GANADOR Lee (aunque Alistar estuvo a punto de ganarle)

tras bambalinas

¿?1: son buenos equipos.

¿?2: ¿nos tomará trabajo?

¿?3: no, por supuesto que no.

CUARTA BATALLA DEL DÍA

Cold Rangers contra Blade Panthers

BB: dos equipos nuevos en este torneo se enfrentarán en una batalla que seguro será muy emocionante.

AJT: las blade panthers son ya bastante conocidas en esta región, sin embargo, los Cold Rangers son unos completos desconocidos.

Round 1

Raily contra Larry

BB: las Blade Panthers se van a la segura enviando para la primera ronda a su capitana Raily.

AJT: y los Cold Rangers envían a Larry.

(descripción de Larry: usa una larga gabardina negra con muchos bolsillos y lentes de sol, su cabello se nota que es castaño y sus ojo son cafes)

Larry: que lindo equipo tienes Raily, puras niñas lindas, creo que no podrán ganar.

Raily: no te confíes.

DJJ: ¿están listos? 3, 2, 1 ¡let it rip! (ambos arrojan sus beyblades)

Larry: ninguna niña me vencerá aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¡Dawing! ¡ataca! (su beyblade se cubre de una aura negra y va contra el Blade de Raily)

Raily: no cuentes con ello (su blade lo esquiva)

Larry: maldición. ¡ataque de navajas negras! (su blade desaparece)

Raily: (pensando) ¿dónde estará? (de pronto logra var algo) ahí está. (lo esquiva pero desde el lado contrario es atacada) ¿què? (de pronto algo rasguña su brazo)

Larry: jejeje te lo advertí.

Raily: no volverá a ocurrir (el ataque viene de vuelta, pero esta vez Raily logra esquivar ambos ataques) eres bastante predecible, es solo cuestión de tomar tu ritmo e igualarlo.

Larry: mm rayos

Raily: es mi turno ¡Yasha! ¡ataca! (su blade ataca y saca al de Larry del beystadio)

Larry: oh no.

Raily: ahora sí podrás atender tus importantes asuntos.

Larry: grr ya verás.

Kim: excelente trabajo Raily

Kay: muy bien hecho

Tis: sí

Mixi: ¿tu brazo está bien?

Raily: sí, es solo un pequeño rasguño, pero no hay que confiarnos, ellos también son fuertes.

Kim: y guapos.

Key: concentrate.

Round 2

Kim contra Hisoka

BB: y ahora los Cold Rangers nos envían a su líder, Hisoka.

AJT: ¿podrá Kim contra él?

(Descripción: Hisoka también viste una gabardina negra y lentes, pero tiene el cabello azul y ojos azules)

Hisoka: pequeña, no te la vas a acabar.

Kim: (piensa) ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con uno tan guapo?

DJJ: ¿listos?3, 2, 1 ¡let ir rip! (ambos lanzan sus beyblades)

Hisoka: …… ataque negro (su blade se cubre de negro y va contra el de Kim)

Kim: ¡vamos ataca! (su blade va contra el de Hisoka)

Hisoka: que valiente….. ¡viento del mal! (surge un viento que casi saca a Kim del beystadio) no funcionó, pero esto sí. Vamos ¡Dark angel!

Kim: ¿Dark angel? (la bestia bit es una gran luz negra que por alguna razón, hace que Kim se asuste)

Hisoka: estas fuera (sus blades chocan y el de Kim sale)

Kim: ¿qué? ¿pero como?

Hisoka: (recogiendo su blade) nadie puede contra mi.

Key: ¿qué clase de canalla es ese?

Tis: ¿estas bien Kim?

Raily: Kim, te vez pálida.

Kim: su bestia bit, es lo más horrible que haya visto, me asustó mucho.

Key: no se preocupen, la próxima la gano.

¿?1: bien hecho Hisoka, así es como me gusta que trabajen. No como Lancelot.

Larry: lo siento señor.

Hisoka: no fue nada señor, fue de lo más sencillo.

¿?1: es tu turno Isas.

Round 3

Key contra Isas

(descripción de Isas: igual que todos los Cold Rangers, este chico usa gabardina y lentes, su cabello es negro y un poco largo igual que sus ojos)

BB: tengo el presentimiento de que algo único pasará en esta batalla A.J.

AJT: ambos parecen muy fuertes, veamos que pasa.

Isas: así que creyeron que podrán ganarnos, pues nadie lo hace nunca, sufrirán las consecuencias, nadie se mete conmigo niñita, sufrirás como todos los demás

Key: como que niña, infeliz, ya verás lo que te pasa al meterte con una Blade Panther.

DJJ: ¿listos? 3, 2, 1, ¡let it rip!

Key: ¡vamos! (arroja su blade)

Isas: a pelear Blad (hace lo mismo)

Key: Drileon usa tu tormentita eléctrica.

Isas: ¿tormentita? Vaya ridiculez. (pero su blade se ve lastimado por el de Key)

Key: ¿decías?

Isas: decía ¡ataque gyro! (su blade comienza a girar alrededor de el de Key)

Key: estoy rodeada.

Isas: hasta que dices algo inteligente.

Key: grr ya verás (sale de un salto y cae contra el blade de Isas haciéndolo terminar de girar) toma eso idiota. (el público la comienza a aclamar) gracias.(ella saluda al público)

Tis: es mi turno.

Key: buena suerte.

¿?1: me decepcionas Isas.

Isas: lo lamento señor.

Round 4

Tis contra Renjiro

( Descripción de Renjiro: es rubio con los ojos azul-agua y se viste con el uniforme de su equipo)

Renjiro: señorita, espero una batalla digna y justa.

Tis: la tendrás.

DJJ: 3, 2, 1 ¡let it rip! (arrojan sus blades)

Renjiro: lo siento, pero debo ganar. ¡ataque de penumbra!

Tis: no tan rápido (lo esquiva y de tanta potencia que traía el blade de Renjiro, se salió del beystadio) ¿qué? (con tremenda gota de sudor)

Renjiro: opps jejeje creo que se me pasó la mano. (se va)

Kim: wow estuviste increíble.

Key: bien hecho, eso les dará una lección.

Raily: felicidades.

¿?1: Renjiro

Renjiro: lo sé señor, quinientas vueltas a la cancha.

DJJ: y las ganadoras son ¡las blade panthers! (el publico hace una ovación, que las blade panthers reciben gustosas)

Atrás…

Akary: las blade panthers son muy buenas

Andreia: no hay que subestimarlas.

Ilec: tampoco a los Cold Rangers, a pesar de que hayan perdido, hay algo en ese equipo que me da desconfianza.

NX: siguen los blade breakers siguen los blade breakers.

Dafne: ¡siii! ¡Kai! ¡Kai! Ra rara

Hiro: deben estar atentos, los wind ryders son un equipo nuevo, y hasta donde hemos visto, todos los nuevos equipos son muy fuerte.

Tyson: no te preocupes, somos los campeones mundiales de beyblade, nadie podrá ganarnos.

Max: no te confíes Tyson, esa chica llamada Cami está en este equipo, y al parecer entrenan todo el día.

Tyson: eso no será ningún problema.

BATALLA 5 DEL DÍA.

Wind Ryders contra Blade breakers

AJT: una vez más estamos a punto de preseniar una batalla entre un equipo principiante y un equipo experto.

BB: pero no es cualquier equipo, se trata de los actuales campeones mundiales, los blade breakers.

Round 1

Tyson contra Cami

BB: y por el lado de los blade breakers tenemos al actual campeón mundial, Tyson.

AJT: y por el lado de los wind ryders viene su entrenadora y jugadora, Cami.

DJJ: ¿están listos todos? 3,2, 1 ¡let it rip! (ambos lanzan sus beyblades)

Cami no pierde tiempo y se lanza directo a un ataque frontal que Tyson no piensa evadir y va también a atacar.

Ambos blades chocan y rebotan hacia atrás.

Tyson: veo que eres fuerte.

Cami:……

Tyson: ¡vamos Dragoon! ¡ataca!

Cami: esquivar (su blade lo esquiva)

Tyson: ¿pero qué?

Cami: eres impetuoso.

Tyson: no, no lo soy.

Cami: ¡winorth! ¡ataque de viento polar! (su blade brilla y comienza a atacar al de Tyson, pero al mismo tiempo, se forma un viento bastante frío que se expande por todo el estadio) perderá.

Tyson: ni lo sueñes ¡dragoon! ¡tormenta fantasma!

Cami: ¡corte de viento! (su viento sale y atraviesa el de dragoon como si fuera una navaja cortando pan) que fácil. (el viento alcanza a Dragoon y lo saca del beystadio)

DJJ: ¡y la ganadora es Cami!

Kenny: ¿Tyson perdió?

Max: eso parece jefe.

Kai: se confió demasiado.

Tyson: (llega) lo siento chicos, los defraudé.

Hiro: te dije que estuvieras atento.

Tyson: ya dije que lo sentía.

Daichi: yo te enseñaré como se hace.

Round 2

Daichi contra Bart.

Bart: hola, mi nombre es Bart, gusto en conocerte.

Daichi: yo soy Daichi.

Bart: que gracioso nombre

Daichi: mi nombre no tiene nada de gracioso.

DJJ: ¿estan listos? 3, 2, 1 ¡let it rip! (ambos lanzan sus blades)

Strata Dragoon atacaba el blade de Bart, sin embargo, este no se mueve.

Max: está jugando a la defensiva.

Kenny: por lo que veo, su defensa es fuerte, pero Daichi tiene más potencia.

Tyson: vamos Daichi.

Bart: ya pasaron 5 minutos, es hora de atacar. ¡eswidet! ¡muro de viento! (su blade desarrolla un muro de viento que va creciendo segundo a segundo rápidamente, llegando a cubrir todo el beystadio y golpeando a strata dragoon que aun trataba de resistir)

Daichi: no me impresionas con esta pequeña brisa.

Bart: ¿pequeña brisa? ¡oye! ¡no es una pequeña brisa!

Daichi: (pensando) (oh milagro del señor, Daichi pensó) su defensa está descudada, debo atacar (habla) ¡strata dragoon ataca!

Bart: oh no (su blade es golpeado y deja de girar) (como que va a empezar a llorar) aay no, mi eswidet fue vencido, Cami me va a matar.

Nathan: ¡niño tonto! ¡no llores!

Bart: ¡yo no estoy llorando inepto!

Nathan: ¿qué crees que no puedo ver las lágrimas de cocodrilo en tus ojos?

Bart: pues tú no podrías ver ni a un mosquito aunque lo tuvieras enfrente.

Nathan: ¡ah si! Pues (lo golpea Cami)

Cami: disculpen, ¿podrían anunciar al ganador? Ya me harté de esto.

DJJ: (tremenda gota de sudor) sí, claro ¡el ganador es Daichi!

Cami: gracias ¡y tu pequeño mocoso vuelve aquí!

Bart: (a punto de llorar) sí.

Ray: (sorprendido) eso fue extraño.

Max: (sudando)¿qué se traen esos dos?

Tyson: (extrañado)¿no se suponía que eran hermanos?

Kai: (tratando de parecer tranquilo) eso parece.

Daichi: (llegando) je te dije que yo ganaría.

Tyson: mph (se enoja)

Round 3

Nathan contra Kai

BB: ahora los wind ryders envían a su capitán, Nathan.

AJT: he oído rumores de que éste jugador es adrenalina pura.

BB: quedó invicto en las eliminatorias de su país y ahora viene para llevarse el premio mayor.

AJT: y su contrincante, Kai, que no necesita presentación.

Nathan: (sobandose el gran chichón de su cabeza) au esa Cami ya verá.

DJJ: ¿están listos? 3.2.1 ¡let it rip! (Ambos arrojan sus blades)

Nathan: un gran honor pelear contra usted Kai, pero debo vencerlo o si no me propinarán un golpe peor que este.

Kai: te compadezco.

Nathan: ¿por qué?

Kai: por que lo recibirás. (Dranzer se acerca a atacar a Nathan, pero este lo esquiva)

Nathan: uy no me dio. (dranzer ataca de nuevo) uy no me dio (otra vez) uy no me dio.

Kai: deja de hacer eso.

Nathan: bueno (lo ataca)

Kai: (su blade lo esquiva) uy no me dio.

Nathan: mph ya entendí el mensaje. Es hora de imitarte y ponerme serio ¡masterwingd!

Su blade se aceró al dranzer y lo golpeó fuertemente.

Nathan: lo siento, pero no quiero ser golpeado. ¡ataque ecuatorial! (su blade hizo un ataque similar al de eswidet, pero en realidad el iento solo cubría a masterwingd que giraba alrededor de dranzer)

Kai: ¡dranzer! (su blade salió del muro de viento, tomó un impulso y entró nuevamente para golpear a su enemigo)

Nathan: kyagh (el blade lo golpeó en la cabeza)

Cami: menos mal, así no te tendré que golpear yo.

Natha: auu (sobandose su ultra-grande chichón)

Round 4

Franz contra Ray

Franz: (sube corriendo al beystadio) ¡wow! ¡qué bien! ¡me tocará contra Ray en la primera batalla del torneo! ¡mi niñez no podría ser mejor! ¡jamás dejaré de presumir esto a mis amigos!

Ray: cálmate un poco.

Franz: como usted diga

DJJ: ¿listos? 3, 2, 1, let it rip! (Ambos lanzan sus blades)

Franz: wow que rápido es tu blade. Tanto como el de la ninja X. (su blade lo comienza a golpear) aunque yo también soy rápido.

Ray: sí, eso veo.

Franz: wow soy genial ¡oeair! ¡ataque de viento horizontal! (su blade comienza a producir viento) jejejeje me encanta este ataque.

Ray: ¡driger! ¡ataca!

Franz: (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡wow! ¡Ray me está atacando! (recapacita) ¿un momento? ¡Ray me está atacando! ¡debo esquivarlo! (pero fue muy tarde, su blade ya se había salido) ¡wow! ¡me venció! Cami me dará una paliza, pero me divertí mucho. Gracias. (se baja corriendo)

DJJ: ¡y el ganador es Ray!

BB: y con 3 de cinco batallas ganadas, ganan los Blade Breakers

Más tarde…

Dafne: ¡Kaaaaaaaaiiiiii! ¡ganaste! ¡yo sabia que podrías ganar! (lo abraza)

Kai: sí, pero suéltame ya.

NX: jejejejeje el mono que sabe Taichi ganó felicidades.

Daichi: ¡mi nombre es Daichi!

NX: y Nathan se golpeó en la cabeza. Jijiji

Con los wind ryders.

Cami estaba parada, y los chicos sentados con cara de "ojalá tenga piedad" mientras que Ivan, por suerte se salvó.

Cami: ¿cómo se les ocurrió perder? Nosotros pudimos haber ganado si ustedes se hubieran concentrado más. Pero no, ustedes tenían que "adular a sus héroes" y decir lo maravillosos que son.

Nathan: yo hubiera ganado si tú no me hubieras golpeado tan fuerte.

Cami: y yo no te habría golpeado si tú no te hubieras comportado como un niño pequeño frente a tanta gente.

Nathan: solo quería asegurarme de que mi hermano menor no nos hiciera ver como unos idiotas.

Bart: yo no los hago ver como idiotas, tú sí.

Nathan: ¿qué dijiste gusano? (lo agarra y le aprieta el cuello)

Cami: (con una tremenda gota de sudor) por eso perdemos las batallas. De ahora en adelante, el entrenamiento será el doble de duro.

Todos: ¿quée?


	8. Perdidos en el desierto

CAPITULO 8: perdidos en el desierto

Esa tarde.

NX: ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡qué bien! Ninja X ninja X ninja X ¡si!

Akary: ya deja de cantar. Debemos seguir entrenando.

Liz: sí, por que mañana nos toca contra los demolition boys.

NX: Gaarv los dejó ganar, no son tan fuertes.

Andreia: ¿tu conoces a Gaarv?

Dafne: ¿conoces a Aron?

NX: solo a Gaarv

Dafne: au pues conócelo

NX: mm no quiero

Akary: ¿no que Kai?

Dafne: Kai es lindo

NX: Kai golpeó a Nathan, Kai es malo.

Dafne: no, no lo es, él no golpeó a Nathan.

NX: ¿quieres ver? (y de no se donde sacó una tele, una video casetera y una grabación de las batallas del torneo, donde aparecía la batalla de Kai contra Nathan) ¿ves? Ahí está golpeando a Nat (lo pasa en cámara lenta)

Dafne: kaaaiiiii (le comienzan a salir corazoncitos y la ninja X saca una agujita y los empieza a reventar)

Liz: vaya, esta televisión es de plasma (se pone a tocar el monitor)

Andreia: wow, es cierto (hace lo mismo)

Al día siguiente….

NX: (cantando) que bonita soy, que bonita estoy, que bonita soy, que bonita estoy, como me quiero.

Dafne: que linda canción.

NX: gracias, me la enseñó mi tío.

Raily: (llega de pronto) hola ninja X

NX: hola niña tomate

Key: ¿niña tomate?

Raily: no preguntes

Dafne: ¿qué hacen por aquí?

Raily: paseamos, solo habrá dos batallas hoy y descansamos antes de la batalla.

Dafne: ¿hoy solo peleamos 4 equipos? Pero si fueron cinco los que pasaron a la siguiente parte.

Raily: no estoy segura, pero creo que un grupo será seleccionado al azar para pasar la siguiente fase.

NX: yahoo ¡quizás seamos nosotras y pasemos automáticamente!

Kay: o quizás no.

NX: ¿por qué todos arruinan mis sueños? (de pronto se oye un ruido) ¿qué fue eso?

Raily: no sé.

NX: iré a ver. (se va corriendo)

Dafne: ninja X ¡no! (va tras ella)

Key: anda Raily, vamos (se la lleva).

En un parque no muy lejos de ahí.

¿: vaya, al fin llegas.

NX: ¿quién eres tú y por qué usas una capa?

¿: mi nombre es Chiyo, y te estaba buscando

Dafne: ¿para qué quieres a la ninja X?

Chiyo: quiero probar el verdadero poder de Aurel. (de repente aparecen 4 sujetos más)

¿?2: veamos de que estas hecha ninja X ¡let it rip! (todos arrojan sus beyblades)

NX: ni crean que me vencerán, yo soy niña buena, y ustedes malos.

Dafne: cinco contra uno no es justo, conmigo al menos serán cinco contra dos. (lanza su blade)

Key: (llega de repente arrojando su blade) y conmigo serán cinco contra tres.

Raily: (lanza su blade) y conmigo ya completamos los cuatro.

¿?2: creí que solo seríamos nosotros contra la ninja X.

¿?3: tus planes van de mal en peor líder.

¿?4(lider): no digan eso. Sé muy bien lo que hago.

¿?5: ya, concentrense, y acabemos con estos estorbos rápido para poder pelear contra nuestro verdadero rival.

Key: ¿a quién le llamas estorbo?

¿?5: a ti.

NX: (pensando) (sí, a mi también me sorprende que ella piense) estos sujetos quieren probar a Auel, bueno, les daré lo que quieren (hablando) ¡corre que te alcanzo!

Raily: ¿vas a usar eso?

Dafne: pero ¿y si golpea nuestros blades?

Key: esperen, los está esquivando.

Todas: ¿qué?

Asi es, la ninja X esquivaba a sus amigas para golpear solo a sus oponentes, mientras que las chicas la ayudaban rematandolos.

¿?4: aun necesitan más ayuda, ustedes cuatro no podrán solas.

¿--: ¿y que tal si me les uno? (sale un blade de la nada)

todas: ¿Aron?

Dafne: (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡ARON!

Aron: no puedo permitir que unos bravucones como ellos busquen molestar a tan encantadoras damas como ustedes.

Dafne: ay que lindo

Raily: gracias Aron.

NX: uy el niño que se cubre la cara con un pañuelito

Aron: (con una tremenda gota) no exactamente.

Key: bien, ahora ya somos cinco contra cinco. Toda una pelea justa.

NX: ¡Aurel! ¡a él!

Aron: ¡ataca goschaikel!

Dafne: ¡vamos Miu!

Todos: ¿Miu?

Dafne: si ¿Qué tiene?

Todos: no, nada.

¿?2: tenía que entrometerse, vamos Likre ataca.

¿?4: no podemos seguir con esto, lo mejor será retirarnos.

Todos los demás desconocidos: sí señor (se van)

NX: ¿ganamos?

Aron: no, yo creo que no.

Dafne: (lo abraza) ¡qué lindo!

Aron: ¿quién? ¿Yo?

Dafne: sí

NX: crei que te gustaba Kai.

Key: ¡¿qué! ¿le gusta Kai?

NX: sí, y se la lleva como chicle pegada a él.

Key: no, eso no se vale, Kai es mío.

Dafne: no, es mío.

NX: ¿por qué les gusta Kai si él es un malvado?

Ambas: ¡él no es malvado! ¡Kai es lindo!

NX: pero golpeó a Nathan.

Ambas: ¡eso fue un accidente!

NX: (asustada se esconde atrás de Raily) uy que miedo.

Mas tarde….

DJJ: esta tarde tendremos las finales del torneo en su etapa México. En estas finales veremos a los equipos más poderosos enfrentarse. Hemos decidido el orden de las batallas. Hoy se enfrentarán las A-girls contra los demolition boys y las blade panthers contra los white tigers. El lugar de ventaja, el cual será ocupado por el equipo que sobra, pertenece a los blade breakers, que pasan automáticamente a la siguiente etapa en EUA.

Daichi: ¿lugar de ventaja? ¿eso que significa?

Kenny: como somos cinco los que pasamos a la siguiente eliminatoria, hay un equipo de más, y uno debe pasar a la siguiente ronda automáticamente. O sea nosotros.

Tyson: ¿eso significa que no pelearemos hoy? Que fiasco.

Ray: anímate Tyson, además, aun podremos ver pelear a cuatro equipos muy fuertes.

Max: Ray tiene razón, veremos a dos nuevos equipos además.

Heero: y eso nos da más tiempo para los entrenamientos.

En otro lugar.

Gen: investigué a la blade panthers un poco y encontré algunos datos útiles.

Leo: ¿investigaste? ¿y ese milagro hermana?

Gen: cállate mocoso imberbe y escucha lo que hayé.

Mariah: uy que interesante.

Gen: 1- son Argentinas

Leo: (con cara de "obvio") ya lo sabíamos.

Gen: 2- son fuertes

Leo: ya lo sabíamos

Gen: 3- son bonitas

Leo: (ya medio desesperado) ya lo sabíamos.

Gen: y son beyluchadoras

Todos: ¡ya lo sabíamos!

Gen: bien, pues creo que están listos, Leo, ya las viste, dime cual se te hizo la más fea de todas.

Leo: ¿Qué? Pero si todas son preciosas.

Gen: dímelo.

Leo: ninguna.

Gen: mmm pues solo por eso, serás el último en pelear.

Leo: ¿qué? ¿por qué? Eso no es justo.

Gen: (le da un sape) pues por que te embobas totalmente cuando ves a una chica bonita, por eso.

Leo: au bueno.

Mariah: voy por un refresco ¿alguien quiere?

Gary: yo quiero uno.

Mariah: bien, yo lo traeré para acá. (se va)

En las máquinas de refrescos.

NX: (corriendo) ¡soda! ¡yo quiero soda!

Andreia: espérame yo también quiero.

Raily: hola chicas

Key: (con cara de pocos amigos) mm ¿Dónde está Dafne?

NX: con Kai.

Key: grr

Andrea: hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andreia, Dafne me ha contado sobre ustedes.

NX: ¿y yo que?

Andreia: sí, la ninja X también.

Mariah: (llega) hola

NX: ¡pink! ¡yo quiero un autógrafo por favor!

Mariah: yo no soy Pink ¿por qué siempre me dicen eso cuando voy por la calle?

Key: por que eso pareces.

Raily: ¡Key!

Andreia: ninja X, ella es una miembro de los white tigers, no es una cantante.

NX: ¡la pantera rosa!

Mariah: sí, Galux es rosa ¡oye que quisiste decir con eso!

Key: jajaja la pantera rosa.

Mariah: yo no soy la pantera rosa.

Andreia: (tarareando la cancion de la pantera rosa) tarantaran taran taran taran taran taran taran tararataran

Mariah: ush

Andreia: disculpame, es que me acordé de la pantera rosa, no quise ofenderte. Es que me gusta mucho esa cancion, en especial en la flauta.

Mariah: ¿sabes tocarla en la flauta? Genial.

Andreia: sí, pero quedaría mejor en el saxofón, lastima que no lo puedo tocar, una vez me puse tan roja con solo intentar soplar la primera nota, que ya parecía caramelo.

NX: ¿tan roja como Raily cuando conoció a Ray? ¿o tan roja como el pelo de Gaarv?

Raily: ¡ninja X!

Mariah: ¿a ti te gusta Ray?

Key: ¿qué? ¿ya conociste a Ray y no me dijiste nada? ¿qué pasó? ¿qué te dijo?

Raily: nada, no pasó nada.

NX: mentirosa

Andreia: no seas grosera ninja X.

Mariah: no te hagas muchs ilusiones Raily. Ray es mío.

NX: ¡mentirosa!

Andreia: ¡ninja X!

NX: ¿qué? Solo estoy cantando una cancion. (canta) mentirosa, traicionera y yo que daba por ti la vida entera.

Todas: ¡cállate!

Key: ¿cómo que Ray es tuyo? Que yo sepa, él no tiene novia ni nada. Además, entre tú y mi amiga Raily, él seguro escogerá a Raily.

Raily: Key

Mariah: eso creen ustedes. De seguro, a Ray yo le gusto más.

NX: ¿y entonces por qué Ray fue a salvar a Raily cuando (raily le tapa la boca)

Key: ¿Cuándo qué?

Raily: nada, no es nada.

NX: mmm

Mariah: no importa, hoy les ganaremos y así Ray verá quien de nosotras es mejor.

Key: ya lo veremos

NX: (se suelta) iré a decirle a Ray

Todas: ¿eh? ¿por qué?

NX: por que por su culpa ya me hicieron daño. Ya sé que haré. Le daré las tijeras a Daf.

Andreia: ¡no por favor!

Mariah: ¿por qué? ¿qué pasa si le dan las tijeras a Dafne?

Andreia: la última vez que tuvo unas tijeras en su mano, las usó para cortarle el pelo al pobre de Ilec.

Key: uy pobrecito.

Andreia: sí, y si le da las tijeras a Dafne…

Raily: ¿qué pasará?

Andreia: ¡sería capaz de cortarle el pelo al pobre de Ray!

Todas: ¡oh no! (se van tras la ninja X y logran detenerla)

Con los demolition boys…..

Tala: ¿quién eres tú?

Sasaku: ¡y qué haces aquí?

¿: mi nombre es Phill, la BBA m asignó a ustedes como su nuevo entrenador.

Tala: yo soy perfectamente capaz de asumir el rol de líder y entrenador.

Phill: no reimporta lo que tú digas, yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo. Y a partir de ahora entrenaran mucho.

SEGUNDO DIA DE ELIMINATORIAS DEL TORNEO DE BEYBLADE ETAPA MÉXICO

Batalla 1 del día

Demolition boys contra A girls.

Resumiré esto.

Round 1

Sasaku contra Andreia

Ganadora- Sasaku

Round 2

Tala contra Liz

Ganador-Tala

Round 3

Bryan contra Akary

Ganador - Akary

Round 4

Ian contra Dafne

Ganador- Dafne

Round 5

Spencer contra Ninja X

Ganador- Ninja X (quien por cierto estaba hiperactiva por la soda que se tomo)

Equipo ganador- A girls

Batalla 2 del día.

Blade Panthers contra White tigers.

Round 1

Kim contra Lee (detallitos- Kim se burló de la nariz de Lee, él se enojó, y por eso le ganó)

Round 2

Raily contra Mariah (la detallo por razones obvias)

Blablablabla lanzaron sus blades.

Mariah: no me ganarás tan fácilmente

Raily: nadie vence a una blade panther

Key: (desde abajo) ¡vamos Raily demuéstrale de quien es Ray!

En las gradas

Tyson: ¿qué dijo esa chica?

Ray: no oí

Max: Andreia, Ninja X ¿por qué nos tapan los oídos?

Andreia: ¿qué jamás oyeron de la contaminación sonora?

Kai: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

NX: nada

Todos: ¿eh?

Abajo

Mariah: ya verás ¡Galux ataca!

Raily: ¡vamos zorru!

Y después de una no muy difícil batalla, Raily ganó.

Round 3

Kevin contra Mixi

Ganador- Mixi (gracias al apoyo de sus amigas)

Round 4

Tis contra Leo (Gen cambió de decisión a último momento para tener una oportunidad de ganar)

Ganador- Leo (te funciono el plan Gen)

Round 5

Gary contra Key

Ganador- Key

Esa tarde….

Tyson: al fin, ya nos vamos de aquí.

Max: ¿dónde va a ser la siguiente etapa?

Kenny: en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, en Estados Unidos.

Max: ¡genial! ¡conoceremos Hollywood!

Daichi: ¿ahí está Hollywood?

Max: sí.

Tyson: ¿qué hare si algun director famoso quiere contratarme?

Ray: que confiado.

Max: yo estoy feliz de que descansaremos un poco en estos días.

Tyson: sí, no más ninja X.

Kai: y no más Dafne por un tiempo.

Al día siguiente en el avión.

Tyson: ¿cómo puede ser posible?

Se ve a los blade breakers en el mismo avión que las A girls. (y ya saben quien iba con Kai)

Ilec: no me culpes a mí, el señor Dickenson fue quien compró los boletos.

Tyson: ¿y por qué alguien quería torturarnos así?

Akary: yo que sé. Nosotras tampoco estamos muy contentas con esto. Excepto Dafne. Pero eso solo me amarga más la existencia.

Después de dos horas de vuelo….

Piloto: pasajeros, abróchense sus cinturones, tenemos algunos problemas y tendremos que aterrizar.

Dafne: oh no vamos a morir

Kai: no exageres.

NX: (que estaba dormida junto a Ilec) em ¿qué? ¿ya llegamos?

El avión aterrizó en una ciudad.

Al bajarse sintieron una enorme ola d calor que los agobiaba.

Tyson: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿en el desierto?

Ilec: según lo que me dijo el piloto, estamos en Cd. Obregón.

NX: ¿qué en Obregón?

Ilec: y es un desierto, Tyson.

Tyson: ¡NOOO!

Kenny: ¿y qué haremos ahora?

Hiro: nos dieron ordenes de que llegaramos. Como en esta ciudad solo hay un aeropuerto y no tienen aviones que vayan a los Angeles, tendremos que ir a.

Akary: Hermosillo

Hiro: así es, ¿cómo lo supiste?

Akary: lógica

Ray: ¿y cómo vamos a llegar allá?

Akary: en auto hacemos 2 horas de camino.

Ilec: iremos en autobús.

Y así, compraron los boletos para irse en autobús a Hermosillo.

Varios Kilómetros después de la caseta…

Todos estaban dormidos, de repente, sonó algo en el motor y el autobús se detien.

Ray: ¿alguien escuchó eso?

Tyson: (despierta) ¿oir qué?

Ray: el autobús se detuvo.

Todos: ¿qué?

Se bajaron a ver que pasaba y el chofer al parecer tenía problemas con el motor.

Kenny: ¿qué pasa?

Chofer: el motor se sobrecalentó.

Todos: ¡¿qué!

Dafne: ¡oh no, ¡vamos a morir! ¿qué será de nosotros? La desgracia nos persigue (abraza a Akary)

Akary: ¡lo sé! (llora y la abraza) (de repente recupera la cordura y aleja seriamente a Dafne)

Ilec: ¿y ahora qué haremos?

Andreia: no nos queda más opción que seguir caminando.

-tiempo después-

Tyson: estoy agotado, ya no puedo más.

Max: el calor es insoportable.

Dafne: ¡de qué se quejan? Solo hemos caminado diez minutos y ni siquiera nos hemos alejado del autobús.

Kai: para ti es fácil decirlo, vas sobre mi espalda.

Dafne: es que me torcí el tobillo.

Akary: sí, en cuanto nos viste caminar

Tyson: tengo hambre

Hilary: tú siempre tienes hambre

Andreia: Akary tiene sopas maruchan en su mochila.

Todos: (esperanzados) ¿en serio?

Ilec: ¿y como las haremos si no tenemos agua?

Dafne: yo no sé (tomándose una botella de agua fría)

Liz: grr. Dafne ¿qué haces con una botella de agua fría?

Dafne: ¿ah? ¿querían?

Todos: grrrr

Akary: ¡todos sobre ella!

Todos se aventaron sobre ella para tratar de quitarle el agua, y la ninja X estaba sobre el techo del autobús observando todo.

NX: aay que bonita familia.

Todos: ¡cállate!

Tyson: oye ¿no tienes calor con toda esa ropa puesta?

NX: una superheroína como yo resiste todo tipo de temperatura, hasta el calor. Además, yo soy de aquí

Todos: ¡¿qué!

NX: uuy eso me recuerda (saca un celular) hace tiempo que no veo a mis tíos, tengo que llamarlos ya que estoy en la ciudad.

Todos: ¿de donde sacaste ese celular?

NX: pues de mi bolsa (marca) ¡ah! ¡hola ¿abuela? Soy yo, habla la ninja X

-en el otro lado de la línea-

Abuela: ¿quién?

NX: la ninja X

Abuela: ¿quién?

NX: la ninja X, tu nieta.

Abuela: ¿cuál nieta?

NX: la del disfraz.

Abuela: ¡ah si! Esa ¿y qué quieres mi niña?

NX: ¿está alguno de mis tíos ahí?

Abuela: ¡uy si! ¡Están todos! Tus doce tíos y tus primos.

NX: ¡ay genial! ¿Podrías pedirles que vengan por nosotros? Somos 14 personas en total.

Abuela: claro ¿en donde estan?

NX: en la carretera Obregón-Hermosillo, a media hora de la caseta.

Abuela: está bien, yo les digo, cuidate mucho, adios

NX: adios Abue, cuidate mucho, y tomate tus pastillas para la memoria, bye. (cuelga)

Max: ¿quién era? (todos se caen de espaldas)

NX: no sé. (se caen aun mas)

Liz: emmm volviendo al asunto de las sopas y el agua….

Akary: ¡ah si! (saca su mochila, la abre y) oh no

Ilec: ¿qué pasa?

Akary: todo el chocolate que traía se derritió sobre las maruchanes y los elotes que traía.

Todos: ¡oh no!

Tyson: ¿elotes? ¿Traías elotes?

NX: y el chocolate se derritió sobre los campos de maíz y ¡paf! Se hizo chocapic

Todos:…..

Una hora y media después, cuando por fin terminaron de limpiar la mochila de Akary, y Kai se deshizo de Dafne, llegaron dos carros bastante amplios. Eran los tíos de la ninja X (personas comunes y corrientes aunque bastante apuestos a pesar de su edad) y todos se subieron, los chicos en uno, y las chicas en el otro (idea de ya saben quien) (y si no saben, son algo despistados)

Media hora después (debo aclarar, en auto se hacen dos horas de Obregón a Hermosillo, y la caseta está como a media hora de Hermosillo)

NX: huí al fin llegamos

Kenny: sí, al fin en el hotel

Tyson: aire fresco, al fin.

NX: quiero tacos.

Todos: ¡no empieces con eso! (de pronto llega una figura misteriosa vestida igual que la ninja X, pero más bajito, sin cabello rubio, ni la X en el pecho ni los detalles rosas ni el listón amarillo)

¿: Hola prima ninja X

NX: ¡ninja K!

Todos: ¿ninja K?

NK: (llega y abraza a X) ¡hola prima! ¡te extrañé tanto! ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

NX: sí, me pediste mangas de Japón ¿verdad?

NK: ¡si!

NX: (saca su bolsa) (parece Mary Popins ¿no?) aquí están (le enseña las mangas de varios kimonos) ¿te gustan? (todos con grandes gotas de sudor)

NK: ¡sí! ¡Mangas! ¡Con esto arreglaré mi ropa! (todos se caen de espaldas) y las venderé a buen precio en el mercado negro. Um prima. Tu hermano tiene partido de basketball hoy ¿no quieres venir a verlo?

NX: (se molesta) ¿por qué? Si él nunca va a verme jugar beyblade a mí.

NK: pero…

NX: (se enoja) ¡NO! (todos se asustan, nunca habían visto a X enojada) ya me voy 8se va)

Tyson: ¿q-qué fue eso?

NK: es mi prima cuando está enojada. Que meyo, que meyo.

Dafne: yo también me voy.

Akary: y yo.

Hiro: ¿A dónde van?

Ambas: a mi casa

Todos: ¿qué?

Akary: es que también somos de aquí

Dafne: Kai, vamonos

Kai: ¿qué? ¿a donde?

Dafne: a mi casa, voy a meterte debajo de mi cama

Todos: (algo asutados) ¿queeee?

Tyson: (burlon) se me hace que Dafne quiere presentarle su familia a Kai.

Dafne: no, pobrecito, ellos estan locos.

Akary: no tanto como tú.

Dafne: chi verdad

Akary: ay ya vamonos (se lleva arrastrando a Dafne)

NK: ¡esperen! ¡voy con ustedes!(se va)

Esa noche

NX: ¡ya volvi! ¿listos para ir a comer tacos?

Todos: ¡si!

¿: hoa

todos: ¿eh?

NX: les traje a una amiguita, les presento a mi primita May (descripción: May es una niña de dos años, se viste con un pantaloncito de mezclilla y una sudadera rosita, y trae dos colitas altas, su cabello es café oscuro y sus ojos tambien)

Chicas: ay que linda

NK: no es linda, es un monstruo

Todos: ¿Qué?

Daichi: ¿cómo podría una niña de dos años ser un monstruo?

NX: eso no importa, ella es fanática de los tacos y nos acompañará hoy.

May: ¡chi!

En los tacos, May comió uno, toda la cebolla (la frita y la cruda) y pepinos con aguacate. La ninja X y Tyson compitieron por ver quien comía más y la ninja X lo superó al comerse 30 tacos y Tyson 25. todos los demas comieron entre dos o tres, excepto Ilec que comió cuatro. La dueña del puesto resultó ser amiga y fan de la ninja X y por eso se los dio gratis.

Ray: ninja X creí que habías dicho que eres vegetariana.

NX: ¿ah si? Se me olvidó.

De vuelta en el hotel

May: pima nina eis

NX: mande

Tyson: (susurrandole a Ray) ¿entiendes algo de lo que dice ?

Ray: no

May: e que me egó

NX: ¿quién te pegó?

May: e Nando

NX: ¿ah si?

May: chi

NX: (pensando) (ya les dije, ella si piensa) pero si el Fernando ni está aquí. (hablando) ¿y que le hiciste?

May: e pegue

NX: oh

May: y a ella y a montuo y el malo y se hizo pifire

NX: ¿en serio?

May: chi. Y el pifire y e montuo y a ella e ijo e amo

NX: oh

May: y a pincesa azul e iho pato y el pato oló

NX: ah que padre

May: chi (bosteza) amonos amonos pima ¿chi?

NX: bueno, dame la mano (la niña toma su mano) nos vemos mañana, el ninja K cuidará a May mientras nos vamos para que no llore.

NK: noooooooooooooooo (llora y se inclina a suplicar)

Liz: ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Andreia: es solo una niña

NK: es una larga historia.

FLASHBACK

(fiesta de cumpleaños de la ninja X)

Mamá de NK: bueno chicos, aquí se quedan, y cuiden bien a May

NK y hermano de NX: sí.

Mamá de May: adiós May, portate bien.

May: chi (salen todos menos NK, HDNX y May)

HDNX: (con cara maliciosa) sí, nos desvelaremos jugando videojuegos mientras May está dormida.

NK: si nuajajajajajajajajaja (notese la diferencia, la ninja X rie muajaja y su primo rie nuajajaja)

May: (comienza a llorar) mamaaaaa papaaaaaa mamiiiiiiii papi

HDNX: (carga a May y la comienza a arrullar) cálmate May, duermete

-horas después-

May: buaaaaaaaaaaaaa (llorando y los chicos desesperados)

-horas después-

NK: (con un cuento en la mano) y vivieron felices para siempre

May: buaaaaaaaaaaa

-horas después-

HDNX: (tirado en la cama dormido) zzzzzzzzz

NK: (igual que su primo) zzzzzzz

May: (medio dormidacon lagrimas en los ojos) zzzz mamiiii zzzzz

De pronto se abre la puerta

Mamá de May: ¡ya llegamos! (todos se despiertan de un brinco)

May: (se despierta y empieza a llorar) mamiiiiiiiii

Los chicos se desmayan, la mamá de May la agarra, la arruya 5 segundos y May se duerme.

-horas después-

los chicos aun dormidos, y cuando al fin estaban a gusto…..

mamá de NK: hijo, despierta, ya nos vamos.

NK: noooooooooooooooooooo

FIN FLASH BACK

NK: y por eso es. (todos sin habla)

NX: pero si es bien linda ¿verdad bebé?  
May: chi, amonos, teno hambe queo chique

NX: adios, despidete May

May: ayos, ayos

Todos: adiós

Ray: emm ninja X ¿tu entiendes lo que dice?

NX: no, pero finjo para que no se enoje conmigo (todos se caen de espaldas)


	9. Los parques de diversiones

CAPITULO 9: los parques de diversiones

La mañana siguiente.

Tyson: ¡Listo! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Liz: Pero Tyson, aun nos faltan Akary, Dafne y la Ninja X.

Kai: ¿Eso importa?

Liz: A mi sí, y si no las esperamos haré algo muy malo.

Tyson: ¿Cómo qué?

Liz: Fundir tu beyblade con Fiseis.

Tyson: Bien, esperaremos. Ojalá Lieana no te hubiera enseñado eso.

Dafne: ¡Kai! (corre y lo abraza) ¡Ya llegué!

Kai: Sarcástico) Oh, genial.

Dafne: Que bueno que te dé gusto.

Liz: ¿Y Akary?

Akary: Aquí estoy, y compré más maruchan y... granos de elote enlatados.

Liz: ¿Granos de elote?

Akary: Sabes que me encantan, y podrían ser útiles

Liz: Aay bueno¿Alguien ha visto a la Ninja X?

NX: Hola, volvimos.

NK: Hoa

Tyson:¿Qué hace tu primo aquí?

NK: No sé

NX: Yo menos (caida de espaldas).

Ilec: Bien, creo que ya podemos irnos, arreglé todo para que nos fuéramos en avión.

Max: Qué bien, al fin iremos a Los Ángeles.

En el avión, todos estaban muy cómodos porque.. ¡La Ninja X estaba dormida! Dafne, sin embargo (y aunque estaba junto a Kai) no venia muy contenta.

Kai: (lógico que le pareció raro) ¿Qué te pasa...?

Dafne: Emm, es que, ahora la admiro más.

Hilary: ¿A quién?

Dafne: a la Ninja X.

Ray: ¿Y eso por qué?

Dafne: por algo que me dijo el Ninja K

Hiro: ¿Qué te dijo?

FLASH BACK

NK: Mmm... qué triste estoy.

Dafne: ¿Por qué?

NK: Es que mi prima...pues... no la dejan jugar bey blade, ayer que estuvo en su casa recibió una gran reprendida. Su madre estaba furiosa con ella y discutieron. Esa noche se quedó en mi casa, junto a mis hermanos. Su familia jamás la ha apoyado en nada, pues ya son 3 generaciones de la familia de su pare que juegan basketball, ella nunca fue buena en algo, y cuando descubrió sus habilidades, nadie la apoyó por considerarlo infantil e inútil. Tiempo después ella salió al mundo a buscar sus sueños, y lo ha hecho muy bien, pero, aún así no la apoyan.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Dafne: Y por eso es, está cansada, sólo mírenla que linda al dormir.

Akary: Eso yo no lo sabía.

Ilec: Nadie lo sabía. Me hace querer saber más sobre ella.

Tyson: Wow. Realmente está determinada.

Hilary: Eso me alegra.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Los Ángeles, las A.girls fueron a su habitación y los demás se fueron a pasear por ahí. Hiro e Ilec fueron a arreglar algunas cosas del tornero y se fueron. Hiro volvió con los muchachos, y ante varias quejas de ellos (menos Kai) los llevó a un lugar dónde entrenarían toda la semana. Ilec tenía un plan de entrenamiento también, pero éste consistía en entrenar 5 días seguidos, y dos días de descanso.

Todas las chicas cumplieron con su divertido y útil entrenamiento, mejoraron bastante, Incluso la Ninja X lo entendió todo. Los WindRyders también entrenaban, pero más duro y cruel que cualquiera. Y bueno, los demás se encargaban de sus asuntos. Una semana después, en sus maravillosos días de descaso.

En el Hotel.

Dafne: Aaay.. Hoy no estoy con mi Kai.

Andreia: Él llegará mañana, pero hoy, ¡Es día de chicas!

Dafne: ¡Si!¡Vamos a los parques!

Liz: No entiendo tu extraña obsesión con ese chico, como si él te fuera a poner atención.

Dafne: Es que es lindo

Liz: Se me hace que te gusta porque piensas que lo puedes cambiar.

Dafne: Eso no es cierto, él me gusta como es.

Akary: ¡Ah! Entonces admites que te gusta. (Todas la miran feo)

Liz: ¿No era obvio?

NX: Quiero ir a jugar

Dafne:¡Es cierto! Ya son las diez de la mañana y debemos irnos

NX: ¡Si! ¡Disneyland!

Entonces se fueron al parque de diversiones de Disneyland. Se subieron a todos los juegos y vieron todos los desfiles.

NX: Uuuy, lucesitas

Dafne: ¡Mira la sirenita!

Akary: ¡Y la bella durmiente!

Liz: ¡Y Bella!

Andreia: ¡La Cenicienta!

Lieanna:¡ Y Alicia! (Todas voltean a verla)

Akary: Lieanna ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lieanna: Vine de paseo con Gaarv y los Incrediboys. (La gente voltea) ¡Los del equipo de BeyBlade, no los de la película! (La gente voltea a otro lado).

Dafne: ¡Eso significa que Aron está aquí!

Lieanna: ¡Si!

Akary: No que Kai

Dafne: Cállate. Lieanna ¿Dónde está Aron?

Lieanna: Él ya vio éste desfile en la mañana, así que creo que está comiendo churros por allá.

NX: ¿Churros? ¡Yo quiero! ¡Vamos Daf! (se la lleva)

Con Aron

Aron: Mm(pensando) los de México tenían más grasa, y estaban mas sabrosos.

Dafne: ¡Hola Aron! (lo abraza)

Aron: Hola Daf (milagro que no se le cayó el churro). Veo que ustedes también disfrutan del parque.

Dafne: ¡Shi!

Aron: (Le sonríe) Qué bueno, nosotros también.

NX: ¡Churros! (va al puesto y compra uno) ¡Hola Aron!

Aron: Hola Ninja X.

NX: ¿Y Gaarv? ¿Y Sam? ¿Y los demás?

Aron:Gaarv está en la casa de Tarzán, aunque son muchos escalones a el le gusta mucho la vista, y dice que hace buen ejercicio.

Dafne: ¿Vamos? Anda, vamos, por favor ¿Shi?

Aron: Claro

Fueron para allá (Dafne abrazando a Aron y la ninja X comiendo, curiosamente a Aron no le molesta Dafne). Aron y Dafne subían las escaleras como todos los demás, en cambio la ninja X se iba muy rápido y hasta escalaba las ramas, Por fin, ella llegó a dónde estaba Gaarv.

NX:¡Gaarv!

Gaarv: ¡Hola X! ¿Cómo estás?

NX: Bien.

Gaarv: Que ágil te has vuelto, ya hasta pareces Trazan.

NX: ¿El está aquí?

Gaarv: (Con una gota de sudor y sonriendo) No, es sólo una réplica de su casa.

NX: ¡Oh, tu si que eres inteligente!

Gaarv: (Sonrojado) Gracias.

Dafne: ¡Hola Gaarv!

Gaarv: Hola, Veo que Aron las trajo hasta aquí.

Aron: Ellas lo pidieron, y no era muy educado dejarlas venir solas.

Gaarv: Tienes toda la razón.

Dafne: (lo abraza más fuerte)¡Eres todo un caballero!

Aron: Gracias.

NX: Ya veo porque eres el líder de los Incrediboys, ¡eres increíble! (Toda la gente voltea)

Gaarv y Aron: ¡Los de la película no! ¡Los del equipo de bey blade!(la gente voltea a otro lado)

Gaarv: (suspira) Bellas damas, Aron, que les parece si juntamos a los equipos y vamos hacia allá (apunta hacia el gran barco del río)

Chicas: ¡Sí!

Aron: Me parece bien.

Dafne: Tu me cuidarás, ¿verdad Aron?

Aron: Sí

Gaarv: ¿Y Kai?

Dafne: (entristece) No está...

Aron: No te preocupes, yo te cuido hasta que regrese.

Dafne: ¡Shi!

Ya una vez todos reunidos, pasearon por el río en el barco. (Nota: Aron sólo sonríe algunas veces, aunque parezca que está feliz todo el tiempo, no es así. Él siempre está con su mirada melancólica y de aburrición, así que no se dejen engañar por lo que han leído hasta ahora)

NX: Uuuy patos. Uuuy agua. Uuuy indios. ¡No disparen!

Gaarv: Esos son indios robots X, no te preocupes.

NX: ¿Vinieron a invadir el mundo?¡Debo destruirlos!

Lieanna: Son muñecos X, no hacen nada. ¡Uy mira! ¡Patos!

NX: ¿También son robots?(confundida)

Gaarv: Claro que sí.

Lieanna: ¿Cómo pueden ser robots si están en el agua?

Gaarv: Pues, todo en este paseo son robots.

NX: (asustada) ¿¡Eres un robot?

Todos: ¡NO!

Lieanna: Esos no son robots, mira la gente del restaurante les da de comer.

NX: Sí, los niños les dan sus verduras... ¡Oyeme niño comete tus verduras!

Niño: Buaaaaah...¡Mamá!

Todos: ... (Con grandes gotas de sudor)

Gaarv: (con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gran gota de sudor) hay X, eres única...

Más tarde, en una montaña rusa.

NX: ¡No me voy a subir! ¡Y ustedes tampoco lo harán!

Akary: ¿Por qué no, miedosa?

NX: ¡Porque un carril salió volando una vez!

Dafne: (abraza a Aron) ¿En serio?

NX: Si, y una señora murió porque el carrito se estrelló contra la pared.

¿¿: ¡Ay no que miedo!

¿¿?2: No te quejes, ya estás en la fila.

Liz: ¡Raily!

Raily: ¡Hola Liz! A-girls

NX: ¡Hola!

Gaarv: Mmm.. Veo que aquí hay dos señoritas que no se quieren subir.

Dafne: ¡Ya somos tres!

Aron: Entonces suéltame, yo si voy a subir

Dafne: (le sonríe) Entonces iré contigo

Aron: (suspira) Ay bueno..

NX: Pues yo no iré. Me quedaré aquí a hacer otras cosas

Gaarv: (sarcástico) Y después no te querrás subir en el Splash Mountain.

NX: ¡NOOO! ¡Eso no! (se inca y suplica) ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Jamás volveré a subir ahí!

Gaarv: Aay no

Dafne: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

NX: (llorando) Les contaré...

FLASH BACK

Se ve a una chibi ninja X con una máscara de papel en la cabeza, con sus papas frente al Splash Mountain.

CNX: Pelo no me kelo subil

PNX: ¿Porqué no?

CNX: Se me mojalá la mascala

MNX: Pues veamos si con eso dejas de hacer tonterías.

CNX: Mmm.. (hace puchero)

TNX: Anda, súbete, ¿ o acaso eres tan miedosa como tu mamá?

MNX: (le da un zaape) ¡No digas esas cosas!

HNX: Súbete mielosa.

CNX: ¡NO!

PNX: Pues ni modo (la carga) te subes (y se van al juego)

En el interior del juego. El papá puso a la niña hasta el frente.

CNX: Uuuy muñequitos, uuuy arbolitos, uuuy musiquita, uuuy una luz (el carrito comienza a subir, una vez arriba sale tantito) ¡aay está alto! (el carro cae) ¡Aaah!

(el carro cae y se mojan)

Minutos después.

CNX: (con la máscara de papel mojada)(temblando) no más montañas, no más animalitos, no más, no más...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

NX: Y por eso uso máscara d etela.

Gaarv: (con gota de sudor) esa no era la historia

Sam: ¿Y por eso tienes miedo?

Andreia: Porque te pusieron hasta el frente.

Tis, Mixi y Dafne: (llorando) ¡Buaaaaahh! ¡Pobre Ninja X!

Gaarv: (suspira) Mmm bueno, yo ya me he subido aquí, me quedaré contigo X.

NX: ¡Sí!(canta) Ninja X, Ninja X, Ninja X, ¡Qué bien, Ninja X; Ninja X, Ninja X ¡Sí!

Akary: (Se acerca a Gaarv y le pone su mochila en los brazosd) Entonces podrás cuidar mis cosas, ¿verdad?

Liz: (le pone otra bolsa encima) si, y las mías también.

Todos los demás: ¡Sí y las nuestras tambien! (y se van)

Gaarv: (sarcástico y con cara de pocos amigos) Si, bueno.

NX: (ve un mapa y va para allá) ¡Uuuy un mapa! (lee) "Usted está aquí" ¡¿Cómo lo supieron!

Gaarv: Aay X, nunca cambiarás. Anda, vamos a sentarnos. (se sientan) veo que te duele, (suspira) te golpeó muy duro esta ves ¿no?

NX: Creí que sería bueno verla, pero... (suspira) por eso me fui de casa.

Gaarv: ¿Aún no lo acepta? (ella niega con la cabeza) maldición, ya han pasado años desde que ganaron su primer torneo, y aún no lo admiten. Haz tomado la decisión correcta.

NX: ¿Ah si?(Pone su cara de ingenua)

Gaarv: Jejeje tú nunca cambiarás. (ella sonríe)(se le nota en los ojos) (y el se sonroja un poco)

Minutos después...

Key: Mm (cara de sospecha burlona), veo que no te interesa Kai, Dafne.

Dafne: (voltea con cara de ingenua) Por qué lo dices?

Key: Pues te la llevas pegada a Aron.

Dafne: (sonrie) Porque es lindo.

Key: ¡Ah! Entonces yo me quedo con Kai (ríe maliciosamente)

Dafne: (Suelta a Aron y aprieta los puños) ¡De ninguna manera!

Key: Pero tú tienes a Aron.

Dafne: ¿Y eso qué?

Key: Pues no los puedes abrazar a ambos.

Aron: (abraza a Dafne) Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, es la forma en que en mi país las chicas lindas hacen sentir bienvenidos a los extranjeros. Y quería sentirme en casa.

Dafne: (medio derretida por el abrazo de Aron) Ahhhhh... (suspirando)

Key: ¿En serio?

NX: (Abraza a cada uno de los Incrediboys) ¡Bienvenidos chicos! (todos con gotas de sudor)

Piratas del Caribe.

Se subieron al juego, y la lancha comenzó a moverse. Pasaron por dónde estaban las luces y los tesoros (NX: Uuy lucesitas) y por fin llegaron a dónde los piratas estaban.

Tis: ¡Mien!¡Los piratas atacan las aldeas!

NX: ¡¿Qué! ¡Tengo que detenerlos! (se levanta)

Todos: ¡¡NO! (la agarran y la sientan)

Gaarv: No son reales X, son sólo muñecos.

NX: (con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿No son reales? ¡BUAAAA! Arruinaste mi ilusión.

9:00 p.m. –Fantasmic-

NX: Uuuy luces

Dafne: Luchechitas ¡Wiii!

Liz: Valla, buenos efectos especiales.

Sam: Me gusta, es un gran espectáculo.

NX: ¡Iré a vencer a ese ladrón!

Todos: ¡Siéntate!

Akary: (jala una cuerda) (la Ninja X se cae) Perrito, sentado.

NX: Wau, Wau.

Despúes.

Liz: Gracias por todo chicos, fue un placer pasar el día con ustedes.

Raily: Lo mismo digo.

Aron: Yo igual.

Kim: ¿A dónde irán mañana?

Aron: Pensábamos ir a Knott's Berry Farm.

Sam: ¡Sí! Ahi está el Ghost Ryder, la segunda montaña rusa de madera más emocionante de E.U.A y queremos probarla.

Dafne: ¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

NX: ¡Chi! ¡Iré a ver a Snoppy!

Key: ¿El Ghost Ryder? Raily, yo también quiero ir.

BP: Si, ¡vamos!

Raily: Está bien, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos allá mañana?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Dafne: ¡Uh-oh! mañana llega Kai.

BP: ¡Mañana llegan los chicos? (emocionadas)

Andreia: Si.

Sam: Pues llévenlos allá.

Akary: No sé, lo más seguro es que quieran descansar, y Dafne no dejará a Kai.

NX: ¿Y si no les decimos?

Todos: ¿Qué?

NX: ¡Vamos nosotros solos!

Dafne: (Llorando) Y Kai?

Liz: Él estará bien sin ti.

Akary: Mejor que nunca.

Dafne: ¿A qué te refieres? (mirada de pocas amigas)

Akary: ¿A qué crees? (regresa la misma mirada)

Aron: (Queriendo poner santa paz) está bien, no le digamos a nadie, nosotros somos los 3 equipos latinos, hay que disfrutar y compartir el tiempo entre nosotros, saber más sobre nuestras culturas, y como todos hablamos el mismo idioma, nos entenderemos mejor.

Dafne: (Lo abraza)¡Qué listo eres Aron!

Liz: Ojalá la inteligencia fuera contagiosa, así Aron y Kai ya te hubieran reparado siquiera la mitad de tu cerebro.

Dafne: ¿Si verdad?

Andreia: Mejor vámonos, ya es tarde y tomará más de media hora volver al hotel, y tenemos que descansar.

BP: Adiós, ya nos vamos.

Todos: Adiós.

Aron: Vamos chicas, hay que irnos.

NX: Noo, aquí tengo a mis amiguitos de los cuentos de hadas, ellos me quieren.

Todos: ¡Sí! (se la llevan arrastrando)

NX: ¡Nooo!¡Buaaaa!

Mientras en el Hotel

Los Blade Brakers entran cubiertos con gabardinas, gorros y lentes de sol. Caminaban como escondiéndose de algo, hasta que por fin llegaron a su habitación.

Tyson: Uff, creí que jamás llegaríamos.

Daichi: ¿Por qué nos escondemos así?

Max: Porque no queremos que nadie sepa que llegamos.

Hilary: ¿Pueden recordarnos por qué?

Kenny: Porque Dafne no nos dejaría en paz.

Kai: Tu no tienes que soportarla.

Tyson: (burlándose) Mira quién habla. Lo más seguro es que ya te esté gustando tanta atención, Kai.

Kai: (con cara de pocos amigos) Cállate Tyson.

Ray: Al menos estamos a salvo por ahora.

Hilary: ¿Y qué haremos mañana, chicos? Yo quiero ir a Disneyland.

Todos: ¡NO!

Hilary: ¿Por qué no?

Ray: Lo más probable es que mañana vallan para allá.

Max: ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a Knott's Berry Farm!

Daichi: ¿Quieres llevarnos a una granja?

Max: No, es un parque de diversiones muy emocionante, tiene temas vaqueros, nieve en bolitas, muchos videojuegos y los juego mecánicos con más velocidad.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Tyson: ¡Está bien! ¡levanten la mano todos los que quieran ir! (todos menos Kai) ¿Kai?

Kai: Me da igual.

Max: ¡Está decidido! ¡Iremos a Knott's Berry Farm mañana temprano!

Todos: ¡Si!

La mañana siguiente (muy temprano) En la entrada del parque

Dafne: (oliendo) percibo un olor... un olor muy familiar... (ve en la entrada) ¡Kai! (corre y lo abraza)

Hilary: (sarcástica) ¿No que iban a estar en Disneyland?

NX: ¡Miren, el changuito!

Daichi: ¡Ya te dije que no soy un mono!

NX: Tú no, el de peluche, ¡voy por él! (va al juego, paga y hecha las 3 canastas) ¡Viva! ¡Gané! Mira Daichi, tu primo.

Daichi: Gr..

Akary: Jajaja sí s eparecen.

NX: Lo bautizaré... mmm

Liz: ¿Cómo le pondrás?

NX: Ya lo dije, se llama MMM

Todos: Oh

Andreia: Hay que irnos, nos esperan.

Ray: ¿Quiénes?

Liz: Shhh (le tapa la boca a Andreia) Prometimos no decirlo.

Gaarv: (se acerca) ¡Hola! (se acercan los demás)

Dafne: (suelta a Kai) ¡Aarón! (corre y lo abraza)

Aron: Hola Dafne.

Tyson: (Mirando burlonamente a Kai) Uuu Kai, te dejaron por otro.

Max: (pone una mano sobre el hombro de Kai) No te preocupes Kai, nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo. (Kai los ve con cara de pocos amigos y se quita de al lado)

Raily: (llega)Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Ray: Hola chocas.

BP: ¡Hola!

Key: Uuh (ve curiosamente a Kai) Dafne te dejó solo, ¿tuvieron alguna pelea?

NX: No, Dafne dejó a Kai por otro, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Key: ¡Sí, claro!

Dashel: Y nadie abrase a Kai, ya me tiene harto con esas tonterías.

Laurie: Todos venimos a lo mismo, a divertirnos. Dejémonos de discusiones. ¡Vamos al Ghost Ryder!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Subieron al Ghost Ryder, al Jaguar, y a todos los demás juegos. Hasta que llegaron a la zona de juegos para ganar muñecos de peluche.

NX: Uuuy, peluches.

Dafne ¡Wow! A quién logre escalar esa escalera hasta la marca roja le dan un oso de peluche gigante. Aron yo quiero uno.

Aron: No lo sé Dafne, no soy muy ágil. Pero si pudiera con gusto te lo daríal

Lieana: Yo sí puedo.

NX: Y yo.

Gaarv: ¿Competencia?

Lieana: Los tres

Gaarv: (con mirada retadora) De acuerdo.

Liz: Emm chicos... la Ninja X ya se adelantó.

Gaarv: ¡Vamos! (y se van a las cuerdas)

Laurie: Vamos Dashel, allá hay juegos de fútbol.

Dashel: Me pregunto si alguna de las chicas Argentinas sabrá jugar.

Tis; No somos tan buenas.

Dashel: Anda, vamos (la agarra y se van junto con Laurie)

Sam: Yo iré al golf, ¿vamos?

Mixi y Kim: ¡Yo me apunto!

Aron: Realmente quieres un oso Daf?

Dafne: Shi... (pone una cara un poco triste) Pero no te preocupes (sonríe)

Aron: Mmm.. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno al juego de tiro al blanco?

Dafne: ¿En serio?¡Shi!

Daichi: Yo quiero ir por un helado.

Ray: Yo iré por algo de beber.

Raily: Yo también voy.

Akary: Liz, Andreia y yo iremos al tiro al blanco.

Hilary: Hay que acordar vernos en un lugar.

Tyson: Bien, nos veremos aquí.

Kenny: Va a empezar un espectáculo por allá, ¿qué tal si vamos?

Hilary: Yo voy.

Key: Yo también.

Max: Y yo

Kenny: Se acabará como en una hora, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos a comer?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Kai: Yo me iré a caminar por ahí, nos vemos, Adiós. (se va)

Raily: Les avisaré a los demás.

Más tarde.

Tyson: Wow que ricas hamburguesas.

NX: 17, 18, 19, ¡20! ¡20 peluches!

Gaarv: Me ganaste.

NX: Eso era obvio.

Gaarv: ¿Cómo iba yo a saber yo que debias presionar el "slow" rápidamente en lugar de retasarte buscando el "fast"?

Lieana: ¿Con lógica?

Gaarv: Sí, claro.

¿: ¡Hey Miren! ¡Son los Blade Brakers!

NX: ¡Los Wind Ryders! ¡Auxilio ahí viene Cami!

Nathan: No te preocupes, Cami no viene con nosotros.

Tyson: ¿Cómo lograron escapar del demonio?

Bart: Fue muy fácil.

Franz: Es una larga historia.

Ivan: Sí, muy larga

Akary: ¿Qué tan larga?

Ivan: (con gotitas de sudor) Tuvimos que madrugar.

Todas: Oh

FLASH BACK

5:00 a.m. Cuarto de los Wind Ryders- Nathan se levanta, se destapa y ya está vestido. Voltea a todos lados asegurándose de que Cami no esté ahí y va a despertar a Franz. Franz se levanta de inmediato, también está vestido, toma su paliacate, se lo pone y van a despertar a Bart y a Ivan, quienes también están vestidos. Toman sus cosas y salen. Agarran un autobús, luego se bajan y van hacia el parque.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ivan: Y eso hicimos.

Akary: Gran plan.

Ivan: Gracias

Raily: Pero, ¿Cómo le harán con la furia de Cami? Se escaparon, no fueron a entrenar y ni siquiera la invitaron a venir.

Aron: Hasta a mi me molestaría.

Bart: Es por eso que le ganamos algunos muñecos, para que no se enoje TANTO con nosotros.

Franz: Sí, y porque a las 7:00 a.m. no había ningún juego encendido jijiji

Nathan: ¡Oh miren! Va a haber Karaoke en la función del restaurante.

NX: ¡Karaoke! ¡Yo quelo entrar!

-Cámara Lenta-

Todos: Nooooo(levantándose al tiempo que la Ninja X empezaba a correr) ooooooo(se arrojan contra ella) ooo..

-Cámara Normal-

La Ninja X sale corriendo y todos caen al suelo.

Tyson: (Llorando) ¡¿Por qué a mi!


	10. Karaoke

CAPITULO 10: karaoke

Nathan: ¡Oh miren! Va a haber Karaoke en la función del restaurante.

NX: ¡Karaoke! ¡Yo quelo entrar!

-Cámara Lenta-

Todos: Nooooo(levantándose al tiempo que la Ninja X empezaba a correr) ooooooo(se arrojan contra ella) ooo..

-Cámara Normal-

La Ninja X sale corriendo y todos caen al suelo.

Tyson: (Llorando) ¡¿Por qué a mi!

Inicia el show de karaoke y la Ninja X ¡Los inscribió a todos!

_ACTOS DEL KARAOKE_

_Acto 1.- Dafne y Andreia -Andar Conmigo-_

_Acto 2.- Incredibys, Kim (con sombreros vaqueros) -La niña fresa-_

_Acto 3.- Wind Ryders –Caprichosa-_

_Acto 4.- Raily (y sus compañeras como coro) – tormento de amor_

_Acto 5.- Akary, Liz y Hilary –A quién le importa-_

_Acto 6.- Tyson, Daichi y Max (Kenny de DJ) –Let's get it started-_

_Acto 7.- Ninja X (Con luces, humoy todo, junto un coro compuesto de vendedores que disfrazó de ninjas) -Just Loose it-_

_Acto 8.- Aron, Ray y Kai (obligados por X) –She will be loved-_

_Acto 9.- Motociclista Negro (introducción de íltimo minuto) –Torero-_

_Acto 10.- Dafne y las A-girls -Toxic-_

_Acto 11.- Ming Ming -Fly-_

_Acto 12.- Brooklyn –In the shadows-_

_Acto 13.- Zelda –Come clean-_

_Acto 14.- WT –Get this party started-_

_Acto 15.- AS –We will rock you-_

_Acto 16.- Enrique (Rachel vestida de balón y su equipo como corista) –La copa de la _

_vida-_

_Acto 17.- Sasaku (con sus compañeros de coro) -missing-_

_Acto 18.- Lieanna -Alucinado-_

_Acto 19.- Ilec, Heero (obligados por la Ninja) -El Rey-_

NX: ¡ya los inscribí!

Tyson: eso sí que no, ni creas que vamos a cantar.

Gaarv: X, te pasaste esta vez, ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar.

NX: ¿y qué? Si supieraos cantar seríamos famosos.

Dafe: ¡síi karaoki!

Hilary: no tiene nada de malo divertirnos un rato ¿o si?

NX: bien, entonces, los primeros ya van a ser anunciados.

Nathan: oh no, ¿qué cantaremos chicos?

Ivan: es hora de planear.

Bart y Franz: ¡sí! (se van a un rincón)

Raily: vamos, nosotras también.

Dafne: YUPI! Voy a escuchar como cantan Kai y Aron.

Kai: ni creas que yo cantaré.

NX: oh sí, sí lo harás.

Después de unos minutos…..

Presentador: Damas y caballeros, en esta tarde tan especial, realizaremos nuestro concurso mensual de karaoke, patrociado por este hermoso parque de diversiones, adelante concursantes! Nuestro primer acto será llevado a cabo por un par de bellas damas, sus nombres son Dafne y Andreia, y nos deleitarán con esta canción que se llama "andar conmigo".

El presentador se hace para atrás, y comienza a sonar la pista, salen Dafne y una completamente sonrojada Andreia, con micrófonos en la mano, luces y humo.

ANDAR CONMIGO

Andreia: Hay que quiero contarte, hay tanto que quiero saber de ti. Ya podemos empezar poco a poco, cuéntame que te trae por aquí. No te asustes de decirme la verdad, eso nunca puede estar así tan mal. Yo tambien tengo secretos para darte y que sepas que ya no me sirven más. Hay tantos caminos por andar.

Ambas: Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo

Cuentame si quisieras andar conmigo

Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo

Cuentame si quisieras andar conmigo

Dafne: Estoy ansiosa por soltarlo todo, desde el principio hasta llegar al dia de hoy. Una historia tengo en mí para entregarte, una historia todavía sin final. Podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa, (ve a Kai que está abajo, él sonrojado se voltea hacia otro lado) incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no. (Voltea a ver a Aron)Pero ahora frente a frente, aquí sentados, festejemos que la vida nos cruzó.

Hay tantos caminos por andar

Ambas: Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo

Cuentame si quisieras andar conmigo

Dime si tú quisieras andar conmigo

Cuentame si quisieras andar conmigo

Canta un rato el grupo de coristas desde atrás, y termina la canción.

Dafne: aay que lindo canté ¡soy genial!

Andreia: yo lo hice muy mal.

Dashel: no es cierto, lo hiciste muy bien.

Presentador: ahora es el turno de un grupo muy singular, les presento a Gaarv, Dashel, Laurie, Sam, Aron y Kim, con "la niña fresa"

Comienza la pista, y entran todos los incrediboys con sus sombreros vaqueros bailando al son de la música.

LA NIÑA FRESA

Laurie: Una novia yo tengo, es muy linda y traviesa, pero tiene un defecto, es niña fresa, es niña fresa... Cuando vamos al baile, vamos varias parejas, como ya la conocen llega el mesero y todos empiezan...

Laurie: Que le sirvan tepache?

Incrediboys: No no! (hacen señas negativas con el dedo)

Sam: Que le sirvan cerveza?

Incrediboys: No no! (negativa con la cabeza)

Dashel: Que le sirvan refresco?

Incrediboys: No no!

Gaarv: O un helado sorpresa?

Incrediboys: No no!

Todos: Que es lo que quiere la nena? Que va a pedir la princesa? Que se le antoja a la reina? Que quiere la niña fresa?

Kim: Ush, un banana split, ya en buena onda eh?

Laurie: Que les dije?

Dashel: ella es muy cariñosa, me acaricia y me besa, pero no se le quita lo niña fresa, lo niña fresa...

Sam: en donde anda el mesero? ya se acerca a la mesa, como no hubo bananas a ver que quiere la niña fresa...

Dashel: Que le sirvan tepache?

Incrediboys: No no! (negativa con el dedo)

Gaarv: Que le sirvan cerveza?

Incrediboys: No no! (negativa con la cabeza)

Sam: Que le sirvan refresco?

Incrediboys: No no!

Laurie: O un helado sorpresa?

Incrediboys: No no!

Todos: Que es lo que quiere la nena? Que va a pedir la princesa? Que se le antoja a la reina? Que quiere la niña fresa?

Kim: De perdis entonces un ice cream, ush, como me chocan estos lugares...

Sam: Que le sirvan tepache?

Incrediboys: No no!

Laurie: Que le sirvan cerveza?

Incrediboys: No no!

Dashel: Que le sirvan refresco?

Incrediboys: No no!

Aron: un helado sorpresa?

Incrediboys: No no!

Todos: Que es lo que quiere la nena? Que va a pedir la princesa? Que se le antoja a la reina? Que quiere la niña fresa?

Incrediboys: Un tepachito?

Kim: un tepachito? Que te pasa? Para nada!

uy! Que piñata! Y conste que no quiero hacer un oso eh?

Se termina la canción y terminan los chicos en una pose victoriosa junto con Kim al frente. Se oye en el público uno que otro "papacitos", "cueros" y otras cosas. Se bajan del escenario.

Gaarv: gracias Kim, nos ayudaste mucho.

Aron: ¿me pueden repetir por que elegimos esa canción?

Dashel: por que es la única que Gaarv se sabe.

Presentador: ahora, Nathan, Ivan, Bart y Franz con "caprichosa"

Se suben los chicos, y comienza a tocarse la canción.

**Caprichosa**  
Nathan: Dices que te doy amor de contrabando, que hacemos nada mas lo que me vienen ganas.Siempre a mi manera mi santa voluntad eso es lo que pido y a tu cuenta gotas...  
Eres tu el capricho que no me deja vivir mi dulce veneno porque somos iguales tal para cual.  
coro:   
Caprichosa eres tu, caprichoso soy yo, mi capricho eres tu, tu capricho soy yo.Caprichosa eres tu, caprichoso soy yo, mi capricho eres tu, tu capricho soy yo.

Eres tu quien rompe todos mis esquemas, la que arma jaleo siempre dando guerra.Ella mi desierto y tu mi manantial.Dejame beberte entonces a mi antojo...  
Eres tu el capricho que no me deja vivir mi dulce veneno porque somos iguales tal para cual...

Caprichosa eres tu, caprichoso soy yo, mi capricho eres tu, tu capricho soy yo. Caprichosa eres tu, caprichoso soy yo, mi capricho eres tu, tu capricho soy yo.

Presentador: ahora, la señorita Raily, con una canción llamada "tormento de amor"

Raily: bueno, es hora.

TORMENTO DE AMOR

Raily: El hombre mas amado, de la tierra

al que espero desde el siglo anterior

tiene los ojitos color miel

y una fragancia tibia, muy tibia en su piel

Si alguien sabe de el que me lo diga

estoy atormentada por su amor

tiene en la mirada tanta calidez

que jamas lo pude olvidar ...

no puedo olvidar.

Tormento de amor

pasión de mujer, el cielo es testigo

de mi padecer

Tormento de amor

quisiera vivir

envuelta en sus brazos y hacerlo feliz.

Se me hace insoportable

lo extraño tanto

suspiro el desencanto si no estás

él es mi otra mitad

no puedo olvidarlo ... no voy a olvidar, ahh!

Coro: Tormento de amor...

Raily: pasión de mujer, el cielo es testigo

de mi padecer

Tormento de amor

quisiera vivir

envuelta en sus brazos y hacerlo feliz.

Desde que te vi, supe comprender

que uno es para otro, y tu eres para mi (para mí)

déjate ver, no seas cruel ... no seas cruel!.

Coro: Tormento de amor, pasión de mujer

Raily: el cielo es testigo

de mi padecer

Tormento de amor

quisiera vivir

envuelta en sus brazos y hacerlo feliz...

Raily recibe aplausos, y se baja del escenario.

Tis: ¡lo hiciste muy bien amiga!

Key: seguro a Ray le encantó.

Raily: (sonrojada) ¿Qué cosas dicen? Vamonos de aquí ¿si?

Presentador: ahora nos honran con su presencia y su voz un trío de jóvenes damas, Hilary, Akary, y Liz con una popular canción de Thalía "a quien le importa"

La pista comienza, y entran las tres bailando.

A QUIEN LE IMPORTA

Akary: La gente me señala, me apunta con el dedo, susurra a mis espaldas, y a mí me importa un bledo. ¿Qué más me da si soy distinta a ellos? No soy de nadie, no tengo dueño.

Liz: Yo sé que me critican, me consta que me odian, la envidia les corroe, mi vida les agobia. ¿Por qué será? Yo no tengo la culpa, mis circunstancias les insultan.

Mi destino es el que yo decido, el que yo elijo para mí

Todas: ¿a quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré. ¿a quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿a quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré. (música)

Hilary: Quizás la culpa es mía, por no seguir las normas, ya es demasiado tarde, para cambiar ahora. Me mantendré firme en mis convicciones, reforzaré mis posiciones.

Mi destino es el que yo decido, el que yo elijo para mí.

Todas: ¿A quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré. ¿A quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré. (Música)

Akary: Yo soy así, asi seguire. Así seguiré. (Hace una nota altísima que sorprende a todos)

Todas: ¿A quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré. ¿A quien le importa lo que yo haga? ¿A quien le importa lo que yo diga? Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiaré.

Sigue la música, y ellas siguen bailando, por fin se detiene, y reciben la ovación del público, para luego bajar del escenario.

Ray: wow, Akary ¿qué fue eso?

Max: la nota alta te salió genial.

Akary: jajaja, gracias.

Presentador: ahora, son chicos los que cantarán, les presento a Tyson, Daichi, Kenny y Max con un increíble Rap de los black eyed peas "lets get it started"

Salen los chicos, y Kenny se pone de DJ mientras los otros cantan.

**Let's Get It Started **

los tres: And the bass keeps Runnin runnin and runnin runnin (comienzan a saltar en su mismo lugar)  
and runnin runnin and runnin runnin  
and runnin runnin and runnin runnin  
and runnin runnin and runnin runnin and..(dejan de saltar)

Tyson: In this context, there's no disrespect  
So when I bust my rhyme  
You break yo necks  
We got 5 minutes for this to disconnect  
From all intellect and let the rhythm effect

Daichi: Apt to lose this inhibition  
Follow your intuition  
Free your inner soul  
And break away from tradition

Max: Cause when we be out  
Girl it's gunna be that  
You wouldn't believe how  
Wow shit out  
Burnin till it's burned out  
Turn it till it's turned out  
Act up from north, west, east, south

los tres: Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into it, (yeah) get STUPID  
(come on)Get started, (come on)get started, (yeah) get started

Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here

Tyson: Lose control, all body, all soul  
Don't move to fast, people just take it slow  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it  
Y'all hit a body, the Peas'll do it

Daichi: Get started, get stupid,  
don't worry bout it people we'll walk you through it  
Step by step, like if you're in for new kid  
Inch by inch, with the new solution  
Transmit hits, with no delusion  
The feelings irresistible and that's how we move it

C'mon!

los tres: Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into it, (yeah) get STUPID  
(come on)Get started, (come on)get started, (yeah) get started

Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here

(yeah)  
runnin runnin and runnin runnin

C'mon y'all, lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)  
Right now get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)  
Right now get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
Lets get cuckoo! (in here)

O O O  
ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya

Max: Lets get ill, that's the deal  
Apt the gade, and we'll bring the butt doc drill  
(just) Lose your mind, this is the time  
Y'all guessed this drill just to bang your spine!

(just) Bob that head like epilepsy  
Up inside your club, or in your Bentley  
Get messy  
Ah this sick y'all mind faster than another head trip  
(so) Come now y'all don't correct it, lets get ign'ant, lets get happy

los tres: (yeah) Everybody, (yeah) everybody, (yeah) lets get into, (yeah) and get STOOPID!  
(come on) Get started, (come on) get started, get started

Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here  
Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here

Lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)  
Lets get cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)  
We cuckoo! (uh huh)  
We cuckoo! (in here)

O O O  
Lets YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA  
…(fades away) and runnin runnin and runnin runnin…

terminan en un mismo lugar, y se quedan todos con cara de "what?" mientras un grillito canta.

Daichi;: emm mejor vamonos ¿no?

Los otros: sí.

Presentador: amm bueno, ahora, la ninja X nos cantará otro rap, "just loose it"

Liz: X, te toca a tí.

NX: ¿ah si?

Todos: sí.

NX: ah bueno. !ayudantes! (de pronto salen un montón de meseros vestidos como ninjas y como raperos) anden, vamos a cantar.

Comienza a salir un montón de humo, y se prenden las luces de colores. La ninja X entra tarareando junto a la pista. Sus ninja y raperos comienzan a bailar atrás mientras ella canta.

**Just Lose It**

ninja X: Okay  
Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor (hace señal de alto)  
Al right stop! Pajama time

Come here little kiddies, on my lap (hace señas con las manos)   
Guess who's back with a brand new rap  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child investigation accusation  
Aah aah aah aah aah  
No worries, poppa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like teepee from my bunghole in the school if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it  
Give a little "poot poot", it's ok Fart sound  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip

NX con coro:  
Now I'm gonna make you dance (comienza a bailar)  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Whops I mean girl, girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Just lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Go crazy (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Oh baby (Aah aah)  
Oh baby baby (Aah aah)

NX: It's Friday and it's my day (hace muecas curiosas)   
Used to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe till Monday, I don't know what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Get the top down, let my hair blow  
I don't know where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there someone's gonna "touch my body"  
Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feel just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out (Ewww)  
Now what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
un sujeto vestido de Dr. Dre: Man, you must be up out your mind  
ninja X : Dre (aah aah)  
Dear God goes blind  
I'm just trying to unwind, now I'm...

la ninja X canta el coro: Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Whops I mean girl, girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Just lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Go crazy (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Oh baby (Aah aah)  
Oh baby baby (Aah aah)

It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happened  
They say I was running butt naked  
down the street screaming... (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said save it 'fore we catch you on tape  
Now an old lady, touch my body  
Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It's really intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's "8 Mile" now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose yourself and  
snap back to reality look it's B Rabbit  
And you signed me up to battle?  
I'm a grown man  
Chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba  
I don't have any lines to go right here so  
Chuba chuba chuba fellas what? fellas what?  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous what?  
Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls, tall girls, small girls  
I'm calling all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romentor  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go... (aah aah aah aah)  
It's so appealing

la ninja X canta el coro: Now I'm gonna make you dance (comienza a bailar)  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Whops I mean girl, girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Just lose it (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Go crazy (Aah aah aah aah aah)  
Oh baby (Aah aah)  
Oh baby baby (Aah aah)

Mmmmm touch my body  
Mmmmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body

mientras dura la pista, la ninja X se da marometas, piruetas y trucos por toda la pista, luego se detiene, y recibe un gran aplauso del público.

Todos sus amigos: ..O...O...

La ninja X baja del escenario.

NX: muy bien, ahora, Aron, Kai y Ray, es su turno de cantar.

Kai: te dije que no cantaría.

NX: (le apunta a Dafne) !hazlo o si no no haremos nada para quitarte a Dafne de encima!

Kai: bien, de todos modos no lo harán

NX: les juro que se las quitaré por un tiempo.

Ray: ¿pero que cantaremos?

NX: una de mis favoritas !she will be loved!

Todos: ¿quéeeee?

El presentador hace el anuncio, y los chicos se niegan a subir, pero X los empuja, y terminan en el escenario. La pista comienza a sonar y los chicos no tienen otra opción que cantar.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: lo que en realidad significa hacer el ridiculo

La ninja X baja del escenario.

NX: muy bien, ahora, Aron, Kai y Ray, es su turno de cantar.

Kai: te dije que no cantaría.

NX: (le apunta a Dafne) !hazlo o si no no haremos nada para quitarte a Dafne de encima!

Kai: bien, de todos modos no lo harán

NX: les juro que se las quitaré por un tiempo.

Ray: ¿pero que cantaremos?

NX: una de mis favoritas !she will be loved!

Todos: ¿quéeeee?

El presentador hace el anuncio, y los chicos se niegan a subir, pero X los empuja, y terminan en el escenario. La pista comienza a sonar y los chicos no tienen otra opción que cantar.

**She Will Be Loved**  
Aron: (totalmente paralizado y Dafne atrás con corazoncitos) Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

Kai: (igual o peor que Aron, y Dafne con aun más corazoncitos atrás) I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

los tres: I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
and She will be loved

Ray: (nervioso también)Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Aron: (agarra un poco de confianza, pues no los han abucheado) It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

los tres: (ya confiados pero aun tímidos) I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

She wiil be loved

She will be loved

Kai: I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

(de repente se le va la música y él sigue cantando)Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful (vuelve la música)

Los tres: I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
she will be loved

She will be loved

Las chicas los alaban, gritan aun más que con los incrediboys, y una que otra rompe en llanto. Los chicos muy nerviosos bajan de ahí.

NX: ¿ahora quien seguirá?

Presentador: ahora, un chico que se inscribió de último minuto, su nombre es motociclista negro y cantará "torero".

MN: (sube vestido de una forma muy estrafalaria, con capa de torero y todo, y toma un micrófono) gracias, esta cancion va dedicada a una chica muy especial.

La música comienza a sonar, y salen varios bailarines, coristas, trompetistas, chicas con listones de colores, y bastoneras. El motociclista negro comienza a bailar.

TORERO

Motociclista negro: (deja de bailar)De lunes a domingo voy desesperado

El corazón prendido ahí en el calendario

Buscándote y buscando como un mercenario

Tú dime donde estás que yo no te he encontrado

Las manecillas giran yo voy al contrario

Comiendome la vida a sorbos y a tragos

Me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto

Para unirme a tu mirada dime si hay que ser...

MN con coristas y bailarines y todo: (se saca la capa y comienza a bailar) Torero,

Poner el alma en el ruedo

No importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero (hace movimientos con la capa)

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí... (Las damas comienzan a gritar y a desmayarse)

MN: (con un tono serio)Y te cuentan que ya me vieron en solitario en un callejón

que ya no duermo y desvarío que el humor ya me cambió (vuelve a su tono normal)

Y tu por donde estas que mi presión ya no me va

Te buscaré, vuelve conmigo

y que tu no sabes

que yo te necesito como el perro al amo

que si tu no respondes aqui todo es caos

me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto

para unirme a tu mirada

dime si hay que ser...

MN con coristas: Torero,

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

coro: ¡ole! (hace movimientos con la capa)

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí...

MN: (tono serio otra vez)En noviembre hasta enero

si que te necesito

Ay! de junio a febrero

quiero que estés conmigo (baila)

y en marzo el amor

en diciembre tu y yo

no importa mi amada

si hay, si hay que ser...(chicas: papacito)

MN: Torero,

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero (le cae un brazier, una camisa y varias cosas, él las atrapa y las guarda en un bolsillo de su capa)

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero,

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero

poner el alma en el ruedo

no importa lo que se venga

pa´que sepas que te quiero

como un buen torero

coro: ¡ole!

me juego la vida por tí...

Si hay que ser Torero!

La ovación no se hace eperar, pero varias chicas se colan al escenario y lo comienzan a perseguir.

Presentador: ejem, ahora, algunas de las chicas que cantaron anteriormente nos deleitaran con otra tonada, aquí están las A-girls cantando ¡toxic!

Suben las chicas, con un ambiente oscuro, las luces y el humo no faltan, y junto con la sensual música, las chicas comienzan a bailar y cantar, mientras la ninja hace sus piruetas y juega con un listón)

TOXIC

Dafne: Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling

Liz: There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it.

Akary y Andreia: Tonight Can't calm down Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? (Música)

Todas: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride Your toxic tongue slippin' mine With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that your toxic?

And I love what you do Don't you know that your toxic?

NX: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from a devil's cup Slowly, It's taking over me

NX y Liz: Tonight Can't calm down It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me now? (música)

Todas: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride Your toxic tongue slippin' mine With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you are toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you are toxic? Don't you know that you are toxic? (Música y las chicas bailan)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dafne: With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride

Todas: Your toxic tongue slippin' mine With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that your toxic? Whit the taste of your lips i´m on a ride Your toxic tongue slippin' mine With the taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you are toxic?

Intoxicated now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now Intoxicated now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now.

Terminando la música, las chicas se bajan.

Presentador: ahora, le damos la bienvenida a una joven cantante profesional, algunos la conocen, su nombre es ¡Ming Ming!

MM: (sube al escenario con uno de sus vestiditos) ¡hola a todos! En esta ocasión cantaré algo de Hilary Duff, ¡Fly!

(abajo)

Hilary: (furiosa) ¿Ming Ming? ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Akary: ¿no es esa la niña tonta de bega?

Kenny: (babeando) Ming Ming

Hilary: sí, ella es

**Fly**

Ming Ming: Any moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

coro

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

And when you're down and feel alone  
Just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
You know you better than anyone else

Any moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try

Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time  
Time to fly

Any moment, everything can change

Ming Ming recibe algunos aplausos, y es abucheada por las chicas allá atrás. Luego baja del escenario.

Presentador: ahora, con ustedes, Brooklyn cantando "in the shadows"

Brooklyn, sube al escenario, y las chicas se quedan babeando por él. Mientras que abajo, los chicos no se explican como llegó Brooklyn ahí.

**In The Shadows**  
Brooklyn: No sleep, no sleep untill I'm done finding the answer  
Won't stop, won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
Sometimes I feel like going down and I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I'm haunted to be wanted

I've been watchin', I've been waitin'  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searchin', I've been livin'  
For tomorrows all my life

Oou-oou oou-oou in the shadows  
Oou-oou oou-oou in the shadows

They say, that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their save  
Sometimes, I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow, I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watchin', I've been waitin'  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searchin', I've been livin'  
For tomorrows all my life

Lately, I've been walking, walking in circules  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher

I've been watchin', I've been waitin'  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searchin', I've been livin'  
For tomorrows all my life

I've been watchin', I've been waitin',  
I've been searchin', I've been livin'  
For tomorrows

Oou-oou oou-oou in the shadows  
Oou-oou oou-oou in the shadows

I've been waitin'

Brooklyn termina de cantar y el público le aplaude, él baja del escenario.

Presentador: eso fue grandioso, ahora, otra bella dama, su nombre es Zelda, y nos cantará "Come clean"

Zelda: (sube al escenario y toma un micrófono) yo quiero dedicar esta canción al chico que más quiero ¡motociclista negro! Esta va para ti.

**Come Clean**  
Zelda: Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no lie  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

Zelda baja del scenario, y ve al motociclista negro siendo perseguido, entonces auyenta a las chicas.

Zelda: ja, para que vean.

MN: gracias Zelda.

Zelda: (sonrojada) ¿oiste lo que cante para ti?

MN: ¿cantaste?

Zelda se enoja mucho y comienza a perseguir al motociclista para golpearlo.

Presentador: y ahora, un grupo singular, dirigido por Mariah, y cantaran "get the party started"

Los White Tigers suben y Mariah toma el micrófono mientras los otros corean. Los demás se quedan con cara de "what?"

**Get the party started**  
Mariah: I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started

Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my a  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

Mariah y co. bajan del escenario.

Presentador: ahora, un grupo que se hace llamar "all Stars" con "we will rock you".

Suben todos al escenario, Michael con una guitarra, Eddy con el bajo, Emily en el teclado, Steven en la batería, y Rick cantando junto a la pista.

WE WILL ROCK YOU

Rick: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place

todos: We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Rick: Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

todos: We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Rick: Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

todos: We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Los chicos son ovacionados, y bajan del scenario. Los blade breakers y compañía aun no sabían que hacían ellos ahí.

Presentador: ahora, Enrique, y los demás Majestics con "la copa de la vida"

La cara de sorpresa de los demás se hace aun mas grande uando ven a los majestics subir al escenario, a Enrique tomar un micrófono, y a Isabella y Rachel vestidas de balon de futball.

LA COPA DE LA VIDA

Enrique: La vida es,Pura pasión,Hay que llenar,copa de amor; Para vivir,Hay que luchar,Un corazón,Para ganar! Como Caín y Abel,Es un partido cruel...Tienes que pelear,por una estrella!Consigue con honor,La copa del amor,Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella! Luchar por ella!Do you really want it...

Todos: Tú y yo! Ale, ale, ale! Go, go, gol! Ale, ale, ale!Arriba va!El mundo está de pie!Go, go, gol!Ale, ale, ale!

La vida es, Competición, Hay que soñar,Ser campeón...La copa es La bendición,La ganarás,Go, go, go!

Johny: Tu instinto natural Vencer a tu rival... Tienes que pelear por una estrella! Consigue con honor La copa del amor...Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella!  
Tú y yo!Ale, ale, ale!Go, go, gol!Ale, ale, ale!Arriba va, El mundo está de pie!Go, go, gol!Ale, ale, ale!

Oliver: Como Caín y Abel,Es un partido cruel!Tienes que pelear,por una estrella!Consigue con honor,La copa del amor...Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella!Luchar por ella! Do you really want it!  
todos: Here we go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Go, Go, Go! Ale, Ale, Ale! Tonight's the night! We're gonna celebrate! The cup of life! Ale, Ale, Ale!

Uno, dos, tres! Ole, Ole, Ole! Un, deux, trois! Ale, Ale, Ale! Arriba va! El mundo esta de pie! Go go gol! Ale ale ale!

Los chicos reciben un montón de "papacitos", "cueros" y otros alabos antes de salir.

Las Blade Panthers...

Key: ahh... fué hermoso... ehh... digo... argg... OLIVER! oó

Raily (extrañamente muy felíz): que bien lo hizieron Enriquito y Johnny /

Enrique: de verdad? (acercándose peligrosamente a Raily)

Key: ejemm... DEJA ESPACIO, IDIOTAA!

Oliver: hola!

Key: y tú esfúmate, Francés ¬¬

Johnny: dejala respirar, Enrique, ella simplemente fué cortez contigo y por tu esfuerzo te "ovasionó", en realidad YO soy la estrella del grupo... o, no? (mirando a Raily)

Raily (nerviosa): ahh... jajaja... claro, lo que digan chicos -'

Key: ni que fueras un All Starz, estrellita ¬¬'

Johnny: o.ó

Kim: oh... Roberts eres genial... (se le asoman los corazoncitos a los ojos)

Roberts: ...

Tis y Mixi:

Isabella y Rachel: DEJENSEN DE TONTERÍAS!

Todos miraban a las dos chicas retar a los Majestics...

Todos: O.O'''

Presentador: la siguiente será una chica llamada Sasaku con "missing"

Sasaku sube y toma el microfono.

Missing

Sasaku: Please, please, forgive me.

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barely conscious you'll say to no one

Isn't something missing?

You won't cry for my absence I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that so unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

coro

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you loved me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

coro

And if I bleed, I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

And wake without you there

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something?

coro

En la parte de abajo, la ninja X llega corriendo de quien sabe donde.

NX: hola chicos.

Tyson: ¡donde estabas? Te perdiste varios actos.

NX: es que fui por Heero e Ilec.

Todos: ¿qué?

Presentador: y ahora, la Lieanna cantará la canción "alucinado"

NX: les explico luego, debo ver a Lieanna cantar.

Comienza una música suave, Lieanna sube un banco al escenario, y se siente ahí con el micrófono.

**Alucinado**  
Lieanna: Ha empezado todo era tu capricho,  
Yo no me fiaba era sólo sexo  
Más que es el sexo una actitud  
Como el arte en general  
Asi lo he comprendido  
Estoy aqui  
Escuchame si trato de insistir  
Aguanta soportándome  
Mas te amo, te amo, te amo  
Soy pesado es antiguo mas te amo

Lieanna: (se para)Perdona si te amo  
Y si nos encontramos  
Hace un mes o poco más  
Perdona si no te hablo bajo  
Si no grito, muero  
Te he dicho ya que te amo  
Perdona si me rio  
Por mi desasociego  
Te miro fijo y tiemblo  
Sólo por tenerte al lado  
Y sentirme entre tus brazos  
Si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado  
Si estoy alucinado  
Si estou alucinado

Lieanna: (camina alrededor del banco)Yo ¿cómo estas? pregunta estúpida  
A mi el amarte me vuelve predecible  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento  
Es el viento, es el tiempo, es el fuego

Perdona si te amo  
Y si nos encontramos  
Hace un mes o poco más  
Perdona si no te hablo bajo  
Si no grito, muero  
Te he dicho ya que te amo  
Perdona si me rio  
Por mi desasociego  
Te miro fijo y tiemblo  
Sólo por tenerte al lado  
Y sentirme entre tus brazos  
Si estoy aquí, si te hablo emocionado  
Si estoy alucinado  
Si estoy alucinado.

Lieanna se baja del escenario. Todos estan muy sorprendidos como para decir algo.

NX: ahora sí, les explicaré, traje a Heero y a Ilec para que disfrutaran el karaoke on nosotros. Creo que es su turno.

Ilec y Heero: ¿quée? ¡ninja X!

La ninja los lleva al escenario de la misma forma en que a Ray, Kai y Aron. Heero no se abe la canción, así que Ilec le dice que él se la dira.

_**El Rey**_

Ilec: Yo sé bien que estoy afuera  
Pero el día en que yo me muera  
Sé que tendrás que llorar  
ambos: llorar y llorar, llorar y llorar  
Ilec: Dirás que no me quisiste  
Pero vas a estar muy triste  
Y así te vas a quedar

ambos: Con dinero y sin dinero  
Hago siempre lo que quiero  
Y mi palabra es la ley  
No tengo trono ni reina  
Ni nadie que me comprenda  
Pero sigo siendo el rey

Ilec: ¡Échale! (le da un papel a Heero,y él lo lee)

Heero: Una piedra en el camino  
Me enseño que mi destino era rodar y rodar  
ambos: Rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar  
Heero: Después me dijo un arriero  
Que no hay que llegar primero  
Sino hay que saber llegar

ambos: Con dinero y sin dinero  
Hago siempre lo que quiero  
Y mi palabra es la ley  
No tengo trono ni reina  
Ni nadie que me comprenda  
Pero sigo siendo el rey

Las chicas aplaudieron bastante, los blade breakers solo lo hicieron por que no tenian nada mejor que hacer, y los demas igual.


End file.
